FINAL WARS
by The Fallen777
Summary: Un conflicto de proporciones cosmicas, la caida de los antiguos elegidos es inevitable, y con ella el surgimiento de una guerra que pondra en riesgo a la realidad misma, solo la alianza mas grande entre los heroes de varias tierras, podra frenar a las implacables hordas de digimon que buscan colonizar otros mundos.
1. Lluvia

Capítulo 00: LLUVIA.

"Y entonces vi. Como se reunieron los ejércitos de tierras lejanas en un solo punto; miles de guerreros dispuestos a pelear hasta la muerte…con las agallas para desafiar a un falso dios y a sus autonombrados caballeros santos…"

"Después hubo un gran temblor y los trece héroes de la luz aparecieron en el firmamento portando consigo los símbolos sagrados, detrás de ellos venían 7 Ángeles tocando trompetas y uno de ellos tenia en sus manos una llave…fue esta llave la que abrió las puertas de la destrucción."

"finalmente se libro una brutal batalla los héroes y sus ejércitos enfrentaron a los caballeros santos para decidir cual bando seria glorificado con la victoria"

Capitulo 00

Lejos de todas las tierras conocidas por el hombre se encontraba un frondoso bosque envuelto por el manto de una clara noche de luna llena, alo lejos se podía escuchar el ruido producido por las olas al chocar con las rocas de la playa.

En los límites de aquel bosque se levantaba la construcción de un antiguo castillo iluminado pálidamente por el brillo de la luna, en el interior lúgubres pasillos decorados con estandartes de una civilización olvidada y pinturas que retratan escenas de grandiosas batallas.

Tras recorrer el salón principal las puertas que dan acceso al jardín, se abren, dejando ver una fuente rodeada por unos rosales al frente, se encuentra una banca hecha de mármol, sobre la misma se aprecia sentada una silueta femenina; era una joven de cabellos rubio y de ojos color esmeralda, los cuales reflejaban una singular e inocente mirada que adornaba perfectamente su bello rostro.

¿?- todo esto que vi. podría tratarse de un sueño o tal vez fue una visión , aunque debo admitir que es algo perturbador- al sentir como alguien la miraba la joven miro fijamente hacia el otro lado del jardín , lugar donde un hombre enmascarado le devolvió la mirada- aun portas esa ridícula mascara contigo viejo amigo , pero me pregunto cual es el motivo para seguirla usando .

¿?2- No lo se mi querida angelique ¿tal vez sea por que no deseo ver mi cara reflejada en un espejo?

Angelique – o simplemente no admites el hecho de que ella murió y te niegas a sepultar tu pasado…velier murió y se llevo con el a r…

¿? 2-¡no te atrevas a mencionar su nombre angie, ella murió y ahora solo quedo yo!

Angelique – vendiste tu alma lilith a cambio de qué te convirtiera en ángel caído no tienes nada que ver con la guerra que se avecina…tu ya estas condenado a sufrir eternamente.

¿? 2- te equivocas si he de participar en la guerra lo haré solo para guiar al resto de los ángeles, además podré acabar con cientos de vidas inocentes y arrasare con ciudades enteras al lado de mis compañeros

Angelique-todo rastro de humanidad ha desaparecido en ti, me es imposible creer que fuiste capaz de amar alguna vez.

¿? 2- tal vez en esta guerra pueda encontrar respuestas y entonces sabré si aun tengo corazón.

Angelique- de cualquier manera te deseo que encuentres tu camino amigo y espero que pronto encuentres la paz aunque para eso debas recorrer el sendero de la matanza

¿? 2- aun hay tiempo angie puedes unírtenos mi señor estaría feliz de tener a otro angel con el …o podrías jugar tu papel como representante de la luz y reunir a los héroes

Angelique- no me arrodillare ante una falsa deidad como esa

¿? 2- el tiene poder y eso significa justicia

Angelique-tener el poder para declarar la guerra a los otros mundos no es justicia es genocidio.

¿? 2-si claro como sea…ya es tarde los demon lords ya han escapado...-sin decir nada mas el muchacho desapareció en medio de las sombras dejando a su amiga con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

Angelique- no moriremos al menos no sin luchar…- una aura llameante rodea el cuerpo de angelique y manifiesta un gran poder –debo encontrar a los héroes o todo se vera perdido, sin los emblemas sagrados no habrá esperanza

Ella es Angelique, una de las guardianas del templo de los caídos y la encargada de observar como transcurre la historia del universo llamado anime, mas que un simple ángel guardián ella es un cosmic Walker ….ya una vez observo como las lineas de tiempo de su universo fueran afectadas por la guerra entre los digimon y los pokemon , esta lucha atrajo consecuencias desastrosas pues efecto la balanza del cosmos, al ,inclinarla hacia las fuerzas del mal…

Después de dicha guerra luzmon escapo del dark sector junto con el resto de los demon lords , gracias ala ayuda del señor oscuro gran dracmon….

Gran dracmon- por que llegara el día en que hasta los mismos dioses morirán e iniciara el principio del fin para todos…

Luzmon - es bueno estar de regreso en casa no esa si?

Gran dracmon- tu alegría es anticipada caído

dracmon que haz hecho?

Gran dracmon – yo fui quien forjo los 13 símbolos sagrados y de la misma manera forjare los símbolos de la oscuridad, gracias a tu ambición caído haz dañado las barreras dimensiónales solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo comience tal como esta escrito.

La gran bestia digimon estiro sus manos y en un segundo los poderosos demon lords fueron convertidos en 7 esferas de energía.

Belzemon- ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Gran dracmon- enviare nuestras esencias hacia distintos mundos pues se necesita un ser viviente para gestar los emblemas malignos.8 jóvenes han sido elegidos para tocar las trompetas el día de la luna roja, ahora vayamos…solo somos polvo en el viento…

En un instante las esencias vitales de los digimon fueron depositadas en distintos jóvenes a lo largo de distintos mundos, y permanecerían en estado larvario hasta el día de la luna roja…asu vez los 13 símbolos sagrados originales comenzaron a nacer nuevamente pero esta vez en los corazones de seres de otros mundos, pues aquel que posea su poder podrá regresar el equilibrio al universo y acabar con la eterna batalla entre el bien y el mal.

Tokio….

Dentro de una casa aparentemente normal se encontraba una mujer alta y de esbelta figura vestida de manera extravagante, su mirada esta perdida en medio del amanecer y su sonrisa sarcástica pero ala vez cautivadora adorna con sutileza su bello rostro.

Yuuko(sonriendo)-dracmon lo hizo …esto apenas comienza…- desde el fondo de la habitación surge la figura de angie y mira fijamente ala bruja dimensional

Angie-¿te quedaras escondida dentro de tu tienda o me ayudaras?

Yuuko- relájate no deberías apresurar las cosas pasara lo que tenga que pasar, por ahora solo podemos quedarnos quietas y prepararnos para la batalla, no sabemos que rostro tomaran los emblemas malignos, además por ahora los elegidos están ocupados en sus propios problemas no debemos atormentarlos mas de lo debido.

Angie-no me agrada tu actitud bruja…te atreverías a mantenerte neutral mientras los universos entran en una crisis

Yuuko- todo depende de que beneficio pueda obtener- decía al observar a una pequeña mokona blanca acercarse a ella.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de hay en la cima de la torre de Tokio, el aparente amigo de angelique permanecía quieto mirando fijamente ala ciudad en vuelta por la luz carmesí del amanecer.

¿? 2- me resulta difícil creer que criaturas como los humanos inventaran cosas tan maravillosas como el arte o las ciencias, pues a pesar de su inteligencia, la mayoría de ellos tienen el corazón marchito.- en ese preciso momento una pequeña esfera color dorado apareció frente a el y después entro en su pecho.- tal parece que después de todo si fui elegido para algo importante.

En milésimas el joven estiro su mano izquierda y materializo una gigantesca espada de oro con la empuñadura negra, al agitarla rasgo el cielo con ella y formo una grita en el tejido de la tela llamada realidad…

¿? 2- vuela tiempo vuela pues solo tú tienes la respuesta…me pregunto ¿de que color será la sangre de un digimon? …Esto será divertido…

El enmascarado es arrastrado por el portal y desaparece de este mundo dejando tras una onda de choque que se extiende desde las bastas planicies del mundo pokemon hasta los refugios sagrados de athena y kami-sama.

Así de igual manera el mismo espectáculo se repetía solo que cada individuo era diferente al anterior tanto en sus corazones como en sus habilidades, las cuales se verían incrementadas gracias ala influencia de los emblemas malignos…

07 de agosto 2010

Tokio.21:16 hrs

Había sido un día nublado, la lluvia caía como débiles lágrimas sobre la gran ciudad, toda la gente portaba con ella abrigos oscuros y paraguas negros.

El ánimo de un joven estaba tan triste como el día, su cabello café desordenado le daba un aspecto gracioso, pero sus ojos sin oscuros, sin brillo como si no tuvieran alma, contrastaban de manera brutal con su cara .

Acostado sobre su cama recordaba algunos de los hechos mas dolorosos de su vida, su mejor amiga, su amiga de la infancia…la mujer ala que siempre amo, ahora comprometida y esperando un hijo de su mejor amigo; un se reprochaba el no haber confesado sus sentimientos y cuando lo intento fue demasiado tarde .

Tai- ¡maldita sea!- decía el ex-elegido de 21 años, al tomarse de un solo trago un vaso de güisqui-¿Por qué no puedes abandonar mis pensamientos? . han pasado ya tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi. y desde aquella vez que bese a Mimi…Mimi ¿ estará sintiendo lo mismo que yo ahora?

(N/a: en mi primer fanfic tai beso a mimi siguiendo un impulso dictado por su corazón …para mas información lean luzmon )

Tai se miro al espejo y al ver su rostro reflejado en el, estallo en cólera, misma que manifestó al destruir el mueble de un puñetazo. Aun cegado por la ira tomo su chamarra de cuero y una mágnum 9 mm , apunto de salir de su departamento miro una fotografía colgada de una pared de la sala.

Tai- perdónenme por haber cambiado, ya no soy aquel chico que portaba con el emblema del valor, ahora soy algo menos que un muerto viviente, perdí mis deseos de luchar…mi razón para seguir viviendo.-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al mirar la imagen que mostraba a todos los elegidos de la primera generación .

(N/a: en ultimo capitulo de digimon adventure andromon tomo una fotografía a todos los niños elegidos, es esa imagen ala que hago referencia)

Ya nada importaba para el, se dirigió al estacionamiento y subió a su motocicleta , su único pensamiento era dirigirse al hotel donde se hospedaba mimi y despedirse de ella;sora y matt podían irse al infierno, despues de hablar con mimi se iría hikari Gao ka y terminaría con su plan..

La adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo, su respiración era rápida y llena de rabia, la motocicleta corría a mas de 80 Km. /hrs. sobre el pavimento mojado. La lluvia hacia difícil la visibilidad del camino, tanto que tai no noto la presencia de una persona cruzando la calle, todo fue tan rápido que el muchacho perdió el control de su transporte y derrapo por mas de 10 metros.

Tai- mi cabeza…eso si me dolió. Bueno al menos no mate a nadie… ¡hola!

¡¿se encuentra bien?!- en ese preciso momento el digivice comenzó a sonar mientras el sonido de una trompeta resonaba en el aire -¿pero que demonios?

¿?- UNA medida de trigo por una moneda de plata; tres medidas de cebada por una moneda también; ya no gastes el aceite y el vino.- decía una silueta con 8 alas doradas en su espalda y que vestía una majestuosa armadura tan azul como el océano- arrodíllate y comienza a pedir clemencia por tu alma humano.

Tai- seraphinmon…- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, debió esquivar un relámpago que le lanzo el ángel digimon.- bastardo, no estoy de humor para que ataquen.

Seraphinmon -¿Cómo puedes tener el emblema del valor en tu interior?. Cuando continuas ocultándote tras esa asquerosa mascara de falso amor, temes aceptar la verdad, ella y tu solo pueden ser amigos.- el ángel permanecía en su misma posición mientras estiraba su mano izquierda y lanzaba otra esfera de energía , esta vez tai se quedo inmóvil, observando como el ataque paso justo de su lado izquierdo .

Tai- no me importa lo que tu me digas…me es muy difícil ver a sora con matt…yo la amaba, pero si ellos se eligieron mutuamente no hay mas remedio mas que aceptarlo.

Seraphinmon-esa es tu única respuesta? o ¿acabas de perder tu espíritu de lucha y ya no deseas vivir?

Tai- ¡no!

¿?- entonces demuéstramelo derrota ese digimon y a mí …

Tai- ¿Quién demonios eres?

¿?-anteriormente me llamaban Albert….Albert Wesker para ser exacto-solo tomo milesimas de segundo para que wesker golpeara a tai en el estomago y lo lanzara contra una pared.- solo vine a tomar tu vida ya no la necesitaras y como veo que no tienes muchas razones para tenerla, creo que te haré un favor al matarte.

Tai- hijo de perra…

Wesker- no es personal solo son negocios.

Tai-(sora…sabes lo que ciento por ti…pero si fue tu decisión estar con Mat. la acepto me importa mas tu felicidad que la mía. sonríe siempre y por favor se feliz)- wesker lo toma por el cuello y lo estrella contra el concreto, después lo golpea en la cara y finalmente lo arroja a los pies de serahinmon.-malditos…

Serephinmon-descansa en paz. Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás…- el ángel comienza a asfixiar al chico, tai tomo algo de su bolsillo derecho era la mágnum, hizo un par de disparos, las balas rebotaron en el casco del digimon y este soltó al elegido.

Tai-si muero al menos me llevare a uno de ustedes conmigo. Jeje- tai sonrió maliciosamente y tomo su digivice , finalmente en medió de una luz roja apareció agumon .-hola tiempo sin verte amigo

Agumon- evoluciona a….wargreymon.

Seraphinmon- seven haven – fueron 7 esferas doradas las que impactaron a war greymon , mientras tai esquiva otro golpe de wesker, para después dispararle en 3 ocasiones .

Tai – maldito seas-wesker seguía avanzando al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los disparos .

War greymon - ¡tai! ¡dramon killer!-las garras del digimon brillan con un aura dorada , sus músculos se tensan y sale corriendo ala velocidad del viento,el aire se corta a su paso y deja una onda de choque que hace explotar un par de autos cercanos, todo ocurre en un parpadeo, el golpe lanzado por el digimon es desviado por wesker que retrocede.

Wesker-seraphinmon ven ayúdame con este maldito – el ángel parece embistiendo a wragreymon y lo estrella contra un de los autos en llamas.- bien antes de la interrupción en que estábamos , así iba a matarte.

Wesker tomo una desert eagle de su gabardina y la apunto contra la cabeza de tai y estando apunto de disparar, el cuerpo de seraphinmon lo envistió y lo arrojo contra unio de los autos.

¿?- eres un mensajero divino pero después de que termine contigo iras a parar alas entrañas del mismo infierno, cuando estés allá saluda a lucifer de mi parte.

Seraphimon- no se de donde saliste humano pero una cosa te prometo, haré que te tragues tus palabras y después destruiere esa maldita armadura que traes puesta.

¿?- inténtalo imbecil…

Seraphinmon- desafió aceptado ¡seven heaven!

¿?- fantasma del fénix…-l extraño visitante esquiva las esferas de energía lanzadas por su enemigo par después golpear la frente del mismo,seraphinmon se queda quieto por un momento y se da la media vuelta para ver a su adversario, que estaba dándole la espalda.

Seraphinmon- eso fue tu gran técnica sucia escoria humana…

¿?- veamos si tu opinión cambia después de queseas comido vivo.

Seraphinmon golpea en varias ocasiones el cuerpo de su oponente, pero ante la mirada del ángel este se convierte en un zombi, que lo muerde en la garganta y le arranca un trozo de carne, finalmente el digimon cae de rodillas sintiendo como su sangre escapa de su cuerpo, en ese momento la ilusión termina…

Seraphinmon- ¡seven heaven!

¿?- ¡ave fénix!- el poder del fénix supera al del ángel, el digimon muere con su pecho traspasado por una columna de fuego .

Tai-¿ahora tu terminaras el trabajo?

¿?-no…yo no tengo tiempo para pobres diablos como tu, así que mejor sal de mi camino, tengo que salir de este extraño lugar.

Tai- al menos podrías decirme tu nombre

¿?- eso no importa…pero si tanto deseas saberlo soy fénix ikki

Tai se desploma y cae de rodillas, wesker le rompió 2 costillas, su digimon se acerca y lo carga en su espalda , ambos se pierden en la oscuridad al igual que ikki.

Desde l interior de uno de los callejones wesker observo como ambos heroes se perdieron en la oscuridad…

Wesker- bien perdí a mi refuerzo…pero en 48 horas se prestara la oportunidad de matar a todos los antiguos elegidos, esperare a que el resto de la corporación organicé al ejercito…bien será mejor que regrese al cuartel.

El mercenario saco de su gabardina un extraño aparato y abrió un portal a través del cual desapareció y en cuestión de segundos regreso al digital World.

En dicho lugar se presento ante 8 sombras, que proyectaban un inmenso poder, wesker se arrodillo frente a ellos y presento un informe sobre lo sucedido.

Wesker- ahora el fénix esta en Japón y detrás de el vienen mas peleadores, déjeme regresar al campo de batalla para terminar la misión.

¿?1- todo a su tiempo wesker, ahora tengo otra misión para ti, primero atacaremos el otro mundo, ya las demás dimensiones sienten nuestro poder , mientras controlemos a los digimon nada se opondrá a nosotros.

¿?2- Dentro de poco este universo nos pertenecerá…y desde el infierno hasta el cielo se sentirá el poder de la fallen Corp.…

¿?3- Libres de toda atadura nos hemos reunido, caminamos atados únicamente a nuestros deseos ¡ y donde caminemos el mundo temblara! .a si se ha a hablado …¡asi sera!

Fin capitulo 00.


	2. Llamado a las Armas

CAPITULO 01: LLAMADO A LAS ARMAS.

Tokio 22.00 hrs.

La noche era fría y triste, llena de nostalgia, donde la lluvia caía de manera torrencial a las a fueras de un edifico residencial de la zona de Odaiba , dentro se encontraba el apartamento de una joven de largo cabello castaño y ojos rojizos, la joven descansaba recostada en un cómodo sillón de su habitación, tenia una revista de trajes de novia en las manos y otras cuantas estaban esparcidas por el piso, ella no les ponía la mas mínima atención, estaba atrapada en sus pensamientos, recordaba uno de los hechos más dolorosos de su vida ,después del accidente que dejo a su padre paralitico.

Recordó cuando el amor de su vida dio la noticia de su unión matrimonial con su mejor amiga,Sora Takenouchi y Matt Ishida contraerían nupcias al día siguiente ,tanto para taichí yagami como para ella la noticia causo sentimientos encontrados.

Mimí-mañana será la boda….y faltan horas para que amanezca, bueno tal parece que me sobran motivos para embriagarme esta noche…

Mimí sonrió con amargura y se dirigió al baño, donde tomo una ducha con la intención de calmarse y aclarar sus ideas, ya terminado esto se dirigió a su closet y tomo un algo de ropa y un abrigo; se vistió con la intención de pasar la noche en algún bar y justo antes de abandona r su habitación se detuvo frente al escritorio y escribió algo en su diario.:

" **Estas quizás sean las ultimas palabras que pueda dedicarte:"**

" **La noche pasada sentí el calor de tu cuerpo mientras me abrazabas entre sueños."**

" **Yo solo me embriague con tu aroma, decías mi nombre con cálidos susurros."**

" **Por favor enséñame a olvidarte….a no amarte…."**

" **No entiendo por que se dieron las cosas de esta manera."**

" **¿A caso fue tanta la distancia o tanta fue la diferencia?"**

" **Por favor quédate conmigo cuando no tengas nada que perder"**

" **Cuando tengas esperanza…cuando los cielos se detengan."**

" **Por favor quédate conmigo…pues tiempo es lo único que se puede perder…"**

" **Por favor…quédate…."**

" **Pues cuando decidas darme el tiempo, tal vez no estaré hay."**

 **Mimí Tachikawa.**

L a joven cerro el cuaderno y salió de su departamento, tomo el elevador hasta descender al estacionamiento del edificio, a un por mas que intentara controlarse, la tristeza la invadía y no logro evitar que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

Mimí-si ellos se eligieron el uno al otro, solo nos queda aceptar su decisión y apoyarlos…además creo que la única persona que puede entender mi dolor es tai…-las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Mimí salió, recorrió el lúgubre estacionamiento y subió a su auto. El automóvil sale a toda velocidad del edificio y rápidamente se pierde entre las oscuras calles.

La joven castaña sentía como un nudo se formaba en su pecho, todos los recuerdos de las cosas vivida con matt daban vueltas en su cabeza tejiendo una maraña de sentimientos contradictorios, por una parte la lealtad que sentía hacia sora, que era su mejor amiga, y el egoísmo y la cólera que le producía el hecho de que matt se enamorara precisamente de ella , su mejor amiga…todo esto es interrumpido justo cuando al llegar a un semáforo detiene la marcha al escuchar como el digivice comienza a sonar desproporcionadamente.

Mimi- ¡algo se aproxima!... ¡no es solo uno, son varios!- ella toma con su mano izquierda el digivice y mira al cielo como si buscara una respuesta.

En es e mismo instante la realidad misma se sacude y la única persona que pudo sentir este disturbio fue una hermosa y esbelta mujer de facciones delicadas y rasgos finos, ella permanece inmutable del sillón en el que esta recostada fumando.

Yuuko-se aproximan...será divertido ver como reaccionan.-dijo al dar una larga probada al cigarrillo y soltar el humo de manera provocativa.

Al ver tal gesto por parte de la llamada bruja dimensional, el ser cósmico de nombre Angelique toma una actitud agresiva y encara a su compañera.

Angelique- maldita seas. ¡¿Acaso no piensas hacer nada?!

Yuuko-no puedes planear una estrategia ante un enemigo desconocido, es algo ilógico e innecesario.

Angelique-entonces dejaras que pasen las barreras de los otros universos para que hagan de las suyas.

Yuuko-te aconsejo que te relajes y disfrutes del espectáculo…serán unas batallas inolvidables…-decía la delicada mujer mientras dos niñas traían un espejo mágico atra vez del cual comenzaron a materializarse las imágenes de lo que ocurría en otros lugares y tiempos distantes a su mundo. -además ya hay mas peleadore reunidos en tokyo en estos momentos, los niños elegidos no fueron los únicos en percatarse de los meteoros que se aproximan…dejare que prueben las capacidades del enemigo,después haremos nuestro movimiento.

PALLET TOWN, KANTO 19:45 HRS.

ASH-el cielo estaba rojo ese día, era como verlo teñido con fuego y sangre, a lo lejos los bosques detrás de las montañas ardían frenéticamente, pero ese incendio no era mi mayor preocupación…sino las criaturas que lo provocaron, demonios de otro mundo, fue ayer por la tarde cuando descendieron desde la "sky tower" y comenzaron la matanza de humanos y pokemons.

El entrenador se agacho para esquivar una onda de choque que destrozo las ventanas de su casa, los vidrios vuelan por toda la habitación ,ash se quedo inmóvil ,hasta que su mejor amigo el pokemon pikachu le dio una descarga eléctrica para hacerlo volver ala realidad, enseguida su amiga may lo ayudo a levantarse y lo abrazo.

May –tenemos que irnos…

Ash- no, quiero ver cuando esos malditos asesinos reciban su merecido.

May-eso no será posible el ejercito esta evacuando el pueblo, van bombardear toda el área.

Ash-ellos asesinaron el profesor oak …solo por que me protegió…¿Qué clase de criaturas pueden sobrevivir a una estampida de 200 tauros?.

May-ninguna de este mundo, y este no es un mal sueño, es el infierno desatado en la tierra.

Ambos entrenadores toman las pocas cosas que les quedaban, pues en el primer ataque todo el pueblo fue devastado y la reserva del profesor oak fue destruida junto con todos los la calle desierta el ejercito había puesto soldados armados con bazucas en las casa en ruinas, también había cerca de 50 tanques , a su vez los pokemon estaban siendo equipados con armaduras, para combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra los invasores.

El ambiente era inundado por los lejanos sonidos de los pokemon que peleaban contra los ejércitos invasores, del otro lado del valle, camino en las cercanías de viridian city.

Soldado 1- hey ustedes 2 son los últimos, suban al helicóptero, deprisa, los llevaran a safron city….

Soldado 2- ¡vienen! ¡Prepárense contacto visual en 5 minutos!

General-¿Cuántos son cabo?

Soldado 2-solo 2 de ellos señor…

El helicóptero comenzó a ganar altura para cuando los tanques lanzaron su carga contra los 2 royal knights , las cargas explosivas hacen impacto en ambos objetivos ,segundos después los misiles de las bazucas se unieron al ataque lanzado contra los enemigos.

General- ¡alto el fuego!...nada puede sobrevivir a eso…-el humo se disipa, dejando ver a los dos digimon sacudiéndose el polvo de sus cuerpos, y preparándose para el contraataque.

Dynasmon-eso fue todo? Estúpidos humanos carentes de honor.

Crusadermon- admiro su determinación, pero lo único que están logrando es hacerme enfadar.

Dynasmon-¡chaos dragón!-una silueta llameante se levanto desde el cuerpo del digimon e impacta a los tanques, en cuestión de segundos la artillería quedo destruida.

General-que los pokemon ataquen ¡ahora!-5 nidoqueens y 5 tyranitars se abalanzaron contra los digimon,estando a punto de atacarlos uno de los listones de crusadermon tomo la forma de una espada…

Crusadermon-espiral masked…-en un veloz movimiento, el digimon paso corriendo en medio de sus enemigos y los descuartizo con el filo de su espada-muy pronto este lugar se teñirá de rojo en recuerdo a su valentía, pues ninguno saldrá de aquí con vida. Decía al limpiar un poco de la sangre de los pokemon de su espada.

Dynasmon- podríamos quemarlos vivos en un instante…

Crusadermon-no, prefiero que prueben el filo de mi espada.

Dynasmon-esta bien, será combate mano a mano…

Los 2 royal knights se lanzan contra los soldados e inician un baño de sangre, el cuales visto desde el helicóptero, donde escapan ash y may…

Italia siglo XVIII.

Una tierra y un tiempo antiguos azotados por la guerra santa entre dos deidades mitológicas:hades señor de los muertos y atenea diosa guerrera de la tierra….y es precisamente 3 soldados de la diosa atena los que se dirigen rumbo al corazón de Italia, saltando con cierta gracia entre los riscos de las montañas que una vez pertenecieran al imperio romano, los tres jóvenes detienen su marcha al ver como el sol desaparece detrás de unos nubarrones negros.

Yato-¿acaso esto es obra de hades?

Yuzuriha-es una posibilidad, recuerda que estamos cerca de su castillo.

Tenma-miren algo esta saliendo de las nubes- ante la mirada de los tres santos, una bola de luz cae en la sima de montaña y provoca un ligero temblor.-¿que demonios fue eso?

Yato- ¡si tanto te interesa deberías ir a averiguarlo idiota!

Tenma- al fin tienes una buena idea yato.-dijo el joven santo de Pegaso al emprender la marcha hacia el lugar del impacto.

Yuzuriha- espera no podemos perder tiempo y desviarnos de nuestra ruta.

Tenma- tengo un poco de curiosidad,si no quien venir pueden esperarme aquí.- el santo continua saltando sin voltear la mirada.

Yato- será mejor ir por el.

Yuzuriha- tengo un mal presentimiento.

El santo del unicornio y el de la grulla rápidamente alcanzan a tenma y este sonríe al verlos, la carrera continúa por unos instantes hasta que yato llega primero al cráter hecho por el meteoro.

Yato-no hay ninguna piedra…o estrella…

Yuzuriha-¡?... ¡yato aléjate del borde rápido!- grito la chica que corrió y tomo del brazo a su amigo, para hacerlo retroceder-vámonos ahora!- dos enormes manos negras surgen desde el cráter y sujetan fuertemente a ambos santos, que asombrados contemplan la silueta del demonio color negro que los aprisionaba.

Tenma-¡yato! ¡yuzuriha!- todo sucede muy rápido el demonio mira fijamente a tenma y arroja al borde de la montaña a los otros dos santos, estos caen por el precipicio y desparecen entre la bruma.-¡maldito seas! ¡Meteoro Pegaso!

Tenma se lanza al ataque con una ráfaga de golpes a la velocidad de la luz, estos impactan de lleno el cuerpo del demonio que parece no sufrir daño alguno.

¿?- no se por que los amos me enviaron matarte si eres muy débil…no podrías ni matar a un soldado de nuestro ejercito.

Tenma-¿ejercito? ¿Qué acaso eres un espectro de hades?

¿?-hades?...jejeje …yo pertenezco a la elite del digital world…soy devimon.

Tenma- no se de que me hablas….argh!- devimon le lanza una esfera de energía oscura y esta impacta el pecho del muchacho. Enseguida el demonio se a cerca y lo toma por la cabeza, para estrellarlo contra el piso en repetidas ocasiones, el digimon se aleja levitando y con un movimiento de sus manos hace aparecer replicas de si mismo.

Devimon-¡evil shadow!- las copias se precipitan contra tenma y comienza a propinarle una golpiza delante de devimon , que únicamente se limitaba permanecer con los brazos cruzados - fue una perdida de tiempo el viajar hasta aquí, je ,milleniummon desperdicio mucha energía solo para enviarme atravez del espacio/tiempo. -una luz brilla, y las copias salen volando, de entre el humo tenma se pone de pie, haciendo arder su cosmos, la energía es tal que la explosión destruyo a las replicas de devimon.

Tenma- vamos esto todavía no acaba…-su puño brilla rodeado con una llama color azul celeste-¡Meteoro Pegaso!

Devimon-(¿Por qué la energía de este humano sigue incrementándose?)

Tenma salta con su cuerpo rodeado por llamas celestes, a su vez devimon lanza un par de aleteos y vuela al encuentro de tenma con una esfera de energía negra en su mano mano de digimon logra alcanzar el hombro del santo de pegaso, esto es aprovechado por tenma que lanza todo su ataque de lleno contra el pecho de su adversario, los golpes lanzados por el santo de atena alcanzan la velocidad de la luz y en un parpadeo mil puños se estrellan contra el cuerpo del digimon y causan una explosión que separa ambos luchadores, el cuerpo de devimon cae estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

Devimon- ¿pero que demonios fue ese ataque? Sucedió muy rápido ,en tan solo unos segundos…-el digimon no tiene oportunidad de reaccionar, caundo tenma parece de nuevo con otra ráfaga de golpes contra el pecho del digimon, que terminan con la pelea-podras haberme matado mocoso….pero el resto de mis compañeros no serán tan confiados ahora que saben tus habilidades….- el demonio termina por desintegrarse al lanzar una terrorífica carcajada.

Tenma- se acabo….sera mejor que busque a yato y yuzuriha…espero que estén bien…- el muchacho da media vuelta y se dirige al borde de la montaña, cuando un extraño conejo blanco aparece saltando y ambos desaparecen envueltos por una luz blanca.

Así como en la antigua Italia del siglo XVIII sucedía la primera pelea, en otra tierra antigua ,una doncella guerrera caminaba por un bosque nevado, el paisaje es muy similar al de los países nórdicos de Europa. La mujer es sumamente hermosa, vestía una fina cota de malla tan blanca como la nieve, su armadura brilla con fulgores plateados en medio del paisaje nevado y en su espalda una digna y filosa espada, marcada con el símbolo que le es asignado dentro de la "compañía".

¿?-una tierra inhóspita….pocos poblados, un paisaje blanco y puro que fue profanado con el rojo de la sangre de las pocas personas que habitan esta región, con el rojo de la sangre de los yoma y el de mis compañeras….-sus ojos plateados miran a la oscuridad del bosque, un par de pajaros salen volando, y una siniestra sombra se mueve en medio de los arboles.-Puedo sentir tu energía y se que no eres humano, así que no tendré piedad alguna contigo seas lo que seas.

No hubo respuesta alguna, solo una bruma oscura que emerge del interior de bosque, una bruma compuesta en su totalidad por murciélagos, mismos que atacan a la doncella de ojos plateados. La bruma es densa y los murciélagos se convirtieron en llamas negras una vez que alcanzaron a la joven, esta sale volando un par de metros y se estrella contra el suelo nevado, se levanta apoyándose sobre su espada, entonces ella ve la silueta de su enemigo, un demonio de apariencia femenina rodeada por una docena de murciélagos.

¿?-¿un yoma?...

¿?2- No soy un yoma pequeña claymore….soy un demonio sirviente de la Fallen Corps. , señores del digital world , y mi nombre es lady devimo. Encantada de conocerte claymore numero 47: Clare.

Clare-como demonios sabes mi nombre?

Lady devimon-los humanos son tan estúpidos, ellos creen que son las únicas criaturas dominantes, el universo es mas grande de lo que imaginas niña, existimos mas formas de vida, mas letales y poderosas.

Clare-no haz respondido mi pregunta…

Lady devimon-una de mis superiores te conoció años atrás, ella fue una de las tantas almas liberada gracias al poder de mi señora…tal vez su nombre te resulte familiar: "Teresa de la débil sonrisa"…fue ella quien dio ordenes de matarte después de que se entero del experimento al que te sometieron los tipos para los que trabajas…¡lanza del mal!

La mano derecha del digimon se transforma en una lanza, similar a un taladro, y ataca clare que se encontraba en estado de shock por los cementarios de su oponente, el impacto es tal que la parte de la armadura que protegía su pecho se hace pedazos.

Clare-….

Lady devimon-estupida .-decía mientras lamia la sangre de la punta de su lanza.

Clare-teresa….raki…..¡raki,le hice una promesa!-sus ojos se tornan dorados y su rostro se deforma ,dejando atrás la belleza y remplazándola con una mueca bestial.-¡yaaaarrrggghhhhh!

Lady devimon -¡ eso es déjame ver ese lado oscuro, deja que esta pelea sea mas excitante, llevame a un éxtasis total!

La espada de Clare se tensa, ambas peladoras se miran fijamente mientras comienzan a intercambiar golpes, la espada y la lanza chocan en repetidas ocasiones, desprendiendo pequeños rayos carmesí cada vez que se golpeaban mutuamente….

Pokemon world

Archipelago naranja

Isla shamoutti, 20:35 hrs.

Siguiendo ordenes de la fallen corps los 13 royal knights guiaban asus ejercitos de digimon en la guerra contra los pokemon,que a pesar de ser superados en numero luchaban valientemente, su vez las deidades guardianas de este mundo han aparecido para tratar de hacerles frente a los invasores.

El 1ro en luchar es el caballero santo que ostenta el brillo de los milagros: magnamon, pues ha ordenado a sus angemon devastar las islas del hielo, rayó y fuego, en consecuencia las 3 aves legendarias han aparecido.

Magnamon- por ordenes de mis superiores se les brindara la oportunidad de rendirse o morir la decisión es suya- el digimon esquiva rápidamente el lanzallamas de moltres-creo que tomare eso como un "no"…

Enseguida articuno lo ataco con su "ice beam" y zapdos con "thunder volt" ,pero ante la mirada de las 3 avez legendarias la armadura del digimon permanecía intacta…

Magnamon-mi turno ¡plasma shot!-de3sde el interior de su armadura salieron disparados varios misiles, estos impactan a los pokemon que apenas y pueden continuar volando.

Las tres avez retroceden al ver como desde del fondo del océano emerge un tornado de agua, que revela la silueta de la encarnación viviente de la luna:lugia, que usando el mismo impulso del tornado golpea magnamon,este retrocede sujetándose el pecho.

Maganamon-al menos tu serás un mejor oponente que estos 3 .

Lugia-eso puedes darlo por hecho.

Magnamon-me agrada ese espíritu combativo vamos no me hagas esperar comencemos…

Lugia-moltres ,zapdos, y articuno ,vuelen y encuentren a los 2 elegidos.

Las 3 aves obedecen y se alejan, a l ver esto maganamon intenta perseguirlos, pero lugia se interpone, el guardián rodea su cuerpo con un tornado de agua su vez la armadura de su oponente comienza a brillar intensamente; ambas criaturas comienzan a embestirse violentamente, intercambiando golpes y mordiscos, a pesar de que maganamon era mas pequeño que lugia,sus poderes estaban a la altura del gran guardián .

Magnamon-¡final shine!

Lugia-¡aero-blast!

Ambos ataques explotan en el aire, en tierra los pobladores de isla shamoutti observaban el espectáculo, enseguida el cuerpo maltrecho de lugia cae sobre una camioneta y justo antes de que se recuperara del aturdimiento que le causo el impacto, magnamon cayo sobre el, aplastándole la cabeza, finalmente el digimon cae de rodillas exhausto.

Magnamon-demonios gaste demasiada energía en esta pelea alphamon se va a enojar….

El primero de los pokemon legendarios ha caído…

Jotho 20:55 hrs

Numerosas explosiones iluminan el cielo nocturno de golden rod city , los ejércitos de digimon avanzan ante la poca resistencia que los entrenadores y sus pokemon representaban,2 de esos entrenadores una chica llamada marina quedo acorralada junto a otro de nombre kenta. Ambos se veian rodeados por docenas de skullsatamon y devidramon,los pokemon de los 2 entrenadores se disponían a morir peleando contra los digimon,pero sus propósitos se ven frustrados cuando una bola de fuego cayo en medio de la calle donde estaban y revelo la forma de un hermoso fénix de un plumaje carmesí…

Kenta-la encarnación viviente del sol Ho-oh.

Marina-mira ¿Qué clase de pokemon es ese?-dijo al ver la imponente armadura negra y las alas doradas del caballero negro del digtal world: alphamon.

Alphamon-este no es lugar para jóvenes vallanse …ho-oh listo para continuar nuestro combate-el pokemon asintió con la cabeza -¡dejenlos pasar!.

Las tropas de digimon abren paso a kenta y marina, por su parte alphamon desplego sus alas doradas para perderse de vista en el cielo. Nuevamente las explosiones surgen en el firmamento por unos minutos,después de eso el cuerpo de ho-oh cae sobre un edificio, el impacto es tal que la construcción colapsa ante la mirada triste de alphamon.

Alphamon-¿acaso vale la pena toda esta masacre?

¿?-el poder es justicia lord alphamon.

Alphamon-no comparto tu filosofía duftmon y creo que esto parece divertirte.

Duftmon-no lo niego, pero en realidad me sorprende que estas bestias no se rindan –decía al mostrar el cadáver de cellebi-me vi forzado a matar a todos los pekemon del "time forest" para acabar con esta pequeña hada.

Alphamon-no podemos culparos por tratar de proteger su mundo…

Tokyo -3 ,22:00 hrs.

Los cielos se iluminan con relámpagos en tonos violáceos, docenas de meteoros caen desde un lo profundo de un oscuro cielo; En tierra la ciudad se haya en estado de emergencia, las defensas se han activado y las tropas han sido enviadas a combate.

Los misiles lanzados por las defensas terrestres surcan el cielo y caen a la tierra como una si de gotas de lluvia se tratara, diezmando levemente a las criaturas que salen desde el interior de los meteoritos.

El ataque continua y el avance de los digimon invasores no se detiene, en tan solo 60 minutos 10 batallones de tanques fueron exterminados, la ciudad solo cuenta con una ultima defensa …la tierra se abre para liberar a al arma definitiva de la humanidad: las unidades evangelion.

El primero en entablar combate es la unidad dos al abrirle el cráneo a un triceramon , después en una rápida maniobra le rompe el cuello a un tyranomon que se acercaba para atacarlo.

Shinji-estos no son angeles…

Asuka-¡de cualquier manera ellos son nuestro objetivo y debemos exterminarlos!-grito asuka a su compañero, al mimo tiempo que le cortaba la garganta a un triceramon.

La unidad 00 piloteada por rei ayanami es derribada por otro digimon distinto alos demás...poseía un halo de luz rodeando su cuerpo, se trataba de Cherubimon el tercer arcángel del digital world y el señor regente de las bestias de ese mundo. Los dos evas restantes mantienen su posición de combate mientras observan fijamente a este nuevo adversario.

Asuka-no me impresionas, me desecho de enemigos mas grandes que tu.

Cherubimon-tu propio orgullo solo es una defensa para protegerte de los demás, una simple muestra de tu propia debilidad…humana.

Shinji-¡¿puedes hablar?!

Asuka-bien veamos que más puedes hacer además de hablar!- el eva 02 lanza un golpe con su cuchillo y acierta el golpe directo hasta el pecho de su enemigo, cherubimon se mantiene inamovible, en ese instante el digimon sujeta con ambos brazos ala unidad dos.

Cherubimon-…osas golpear a un mensajero divino y eso merece un castigo ejemplar….día del juicio!- un relámpago cae desde el cielo y ante la mirada de shinji fulmina por igual a asuka y a su adversario.

Shinji-¡asuka!-el humo comienza a desvanecerse y lo único que se mantenía de pie era cherubinon, que sujetaba ala unidad 02 por el cuello, para finalmente arrojarla contra un edificio.

Shinji en un arrebato de cólera arremete contra el digimon, embistiéndolo, para después darle un puñetazo en la cara,asu vez cherubimon contesta al ataque al lanzar un golpe con su mano izquierda,este es recibido de lleno en la cara por el eva 01,esto es aprovechado por el digimon que conecta una patada al estomago del robot y lo hace caer de rodillas.

Shinji-maldito…argh!-El eva se reincorpora dándole un golpe en la barbilla al digimon para hacerlo retroceder.

Cherubimon –esa determinación es digna de admiración muchacho… día del juicio!

Mientras tanto en el mundo pokemon

Safron city

Desde hace 2 horas se ha perdido toda comunicación con la región de jotho,por tal motivo kanto y hoenn han desplazado tropas terrestres hacia sus fronteras con la esperanza de formar un perímetro de defensa e impedir que continúe el avancé enemigo.

Tras a ver descendido en los bosques cercanos a safron city ,y evitando las carreteras; ash y may se encontraban camino a la ciudad junto a decenas de refugiados, que huían de los digimon,una vez que estuvieron fuera del bosque las únicas luces que iluminaban la oscuridad de aquella fría noche eran las producidas por las explosiones del otro lado del valle.

May- a este paso llegaran a safron en menos de una hora.

Ash- deberíamos ir a ayudarlos…

May-¿y que harás? Vamos no quieras juagar al héroes.

Ash- ¿Por qué no?...¡ya me canse de huir!

May-espera reconozco ese ruido…al suelo.

10 jets "F-20:pidgeot" pasaron volando sobre ellos, casi rosando las copas de los arboles, y lanzaron misiles ,enseguida la mayoría de la gente comenzó a correr al ver como un batallón de tanques se acercaba desde el otro lado del bosque, disparando cargas explosivas contra 3 tuskmon que habían llegado a la cima de de una colina cercana, los 3 digimon mueren acribillados por los impactos; al mismo tiempo desde otros puntos surgían varios escuadrones de soldados tomando posiciones para iniciar una ataque contra los invasores, que ya habían alcanzado la cima del las colinas cercanas.

Capitán1-sargento necesito que frenen su avancé hasta que los refugiados lleguen a safron city . ¡Sigan disparando!.

Ante la mirada de todos los soldados, un basto ejercito se acercaba desde el otro lado del valle, rápidamente se inicio la ofensiva pero a pesar de eso los invasores continuaban con su avancé, momentos después los entrenadores que se encontraban entre los refugiados llamaron a sus pokemon.

Ash-¡charizard, snorlax, pidgeot, venusur, blastoise, septail, torterra!

May- ¡blaiziken , glacia, snorlax,venusur!

Ash-pikachu ¿estas listo?-el pokemon salto sobre el hombre de su entrenador y asistente con una gran energía-bien …¡ataquen!.

Desde los bosques cercanos se levanta un poderoso y profundo rugido, fue un desafío, una llamada a la batalla que lanzaron los 3 perros legendarios: entei, raikou y suicune.

Una llamada que contestaron los otros pokemon guardianes y los mismos pokemon salvajes, todos había llegado para levantarse unidos en una lucha contra los invasores, rápidamente el ejercito de pokemon cruzo el perímetro impuesto por los militares; hay una ligera pausa que pareció durar horas a los ojos de ash y may, hasta que las tropas de pokemon chocan contra los invasores, hay gritos por todos lados ,todo se convierte en una pesadilla pues los digimon pelean cuerpo a cuerpo contra los pokemon y usan únicamente garras y colmillos como armas.

En medio de la batalla ash observa como 8 digimon se pararon en la cima del monte, como si inspeccionaran el campo de batalla.

Ash-¿royal knights?...

May-la elite del ejército del digital world.

Cerca de 12 charizards aparecieron en el aire y atacaron a los caballeros santos con una lluvia de fuego, pero no lograron dañarlos, después otro de esos digimon con la forma de una bestia y el místico poder de las tierras nórdicas, avanzo al frente y con su aliento de hielo destruyo a los dragones.

Sleipmon- ¡pelen con valor, pues solo así alcanzaran la gloria eterna!

Dukemon-bien que estamos esperando, nos estamos perdiendo la diversión, hora de pelear…¡final elyseum!-un relámpago cruzo el cielo, pero ante la mirada del brillante caballero rojo, una esfera negra aparece y desvía su ataque, se trataba del pokemon genético:mewtwo.

Mewtwo- peleamos juntos una vez por salvar nuestros mundos…denle sentido a esta carnicería…

Dukemon-¡es el precio a pagar por la sobrevivencia de mi raza!.

Mewtwo-¿y que te hace creer que con la sangré derramada hará que tu especie vuelva a florecer?

Dukemon-¡silecio!

El digimon mira con un infinito rencor a su enemigo y se precipita contra el, mewtwo hacer arder su cuerpo con un aura color violeta y se lanza al ataque, para desatar una violenta pelea en las alturas.

Digital world

Un joven disfrazado despliega dos hermosos pares de alas negras con puntas rojas, el permanece quieto y observa como miles de digimon se organizan para una invasión, en ese instante un par de pisadas se producen detrás de el y voltea solo para encontrarse con una hermosa joven de 16 años, embellecida con una magnifica capa morada y vestida con un leotardo color negro.

¿?1- Hm….raven ,¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?

Raven- solo vine a decirte que el portal esta listo, soul….puedes partir cuando quieras.

Soul-esta bien….sabes es agradable que me llamen por mi nombre de vez en cuando… ¿por que no vienes conmigo solo para variar?

Raven-a diferencia de ti y de los demás, yo no comparto sus ansias por las emociones que produce un combate, las emociones son puramente innecesarias y lo único que provocan es el nubla -miento de la mente.

Soul-valla que eres aburrida, bueno como sea, si cambias de opinión estaré en Tokio.

Soul agita levemente sus alas y alza el vuelo en dirección al portal ante la mirada indiferente de raven .

Raven-emociones….amor….no puedo permitirme tal cosa, no ahora que pertenezco a fallen corps. , no ahora que poseo un emblema oscuro.-dijo mientras miraba fijamente un anillo en su mano izquierda, este poseía un extraño grabado en la parte superior y liberaba gran cantidad de energía.-…la guerra esta por comenzar y no hay cabida para los sentimientos….

Tokyo 22:45 hrs.

Un joven medico observa desde u ventana como los relámpagos iluminaban la noche, a su mirada es seria, pues al percatarse del sonido emitido por su digivice, sabia que las próximas horas estarían en crisis, asi que decidió tomarse unos minutos a solas para tranquilizarse y decidir que acciones tomar.

Joe-(es extraño que ninguno de los chicos haiga decidido llamarme…¿estaran bien?)- su celular suena con la obertura solemne de 1812, un sonido dulce y reconfortante en esos momentos de incertidumbre,el contesta y una voz femenina responde -¿mimi todo esta bien?

Mimi- no! Las cosas están mal y se pondrán peor si no nos movemos….tengo miedo no he localizado nadie además de izzy y….(se corta la comunicación).

Joe-¡mimi!-un sentimiento de angustia se apodero de el, enseguida se produjo un terrible murmullo, seguido por un pequeño temblor que se sintió en 7 km ala redonda.-los meteoros,han caído en la bahía.

El joven medico toma su digivice y su gabardina,sin preocuparse por la lluvia el sale ala calle en dirección a la bahía. Las calles estaban totalmente a oscuras y repletas de gente curiosa que deseaban ver el lugar del impacto,era tal el alboroto que joe no se percato de que alguien lo tomo de hombro y lo jalo hacia un callejón, al voltear lo primero que el joven medico hizo fue sonreir al ver la presencia de sus amigos mimi tachikawa e izzy izumi.

Joe- me da gusto verlos.

Izzy-a mi también me da gusto encontrarte joe,pero la situación es poco favorable,existe la posibilidad de que dentro de esos meteoros haya digimon de nivel mega…

Joe- de ser asi no podremos contenerlos.

Mimi-necesitamos a matt,tai, ken y davis

Joe- matt esta en shibuya con sora, esta noche el trabajaría en un bar, tardara en llegar.

Izzy-davis y su grupo son los más cercanos, ellos podrán asistirnos. En cuanto a tai temo que no he sabido nada de el.

Mimi-tai…el…

Joe-imagino la situación por al que deben estar pasando ustedes dos…por ahora no importan mucho los hechos del pasado , lo único que importa es el presente y sugiero que te concentres mimi,te necesitamos tranquila.

Mimi-despues de tantos años aun no logro acostúmbrame a todo este asunto de los digimon.(sonríe )

Joe- asi esta mejor.

Izzy-sera mejor darnos prisa, esos meteoros pueden abrirse en cualquier momento.

Mimi-(espero que este bien y no comtas alguna locura tai…)

Los tres elegidos asienten y se dirijen a la bahía de odaiba.

Tokio, 23:00 hrs

La lluvia cae sobre el cuerpo maltrecho de taichí yagami, su cuerpo parece no responderle, la herida en sus costillas es insoportable, el ruido provocado por el digivice parece perderse en el aire mientras sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse…

Tai-sora….perdoname creo que después de todo no asistiré a tu boda…-el comienza a perder el conocimiento, y lo único que alcanza a ver es dos personas aproximarse hacia a el, una bella mujer y a un hombre, ambos vestidos con ropa tipo militar.

Tai-diablos….¿ahora que?...jijeé no puedo hacer nada para defenderme…

¿? 1- mi nombre es jill valantaine y vengo para ayudarte…

Tai pierde el conocimiento, mientras el ruido provocado por su digivice aumentaba, en el cielo relámpagos violetas iluminan la noche, pues más meteoros caen desde el cielo y se estrellan en la bahía cerca de odaiba.

Jill-esto esta empeorando león, debemos pedir apoyo…

León-esto solo es el preludio a la guerra, jill.


	3. Tokio SOS

Capitulo 02: TOKIO S.O.S.

"No sirve de nada tener la fuerza física, si no tienes la voluntad y la inteligencia para usarla…."

Juan Arturo herrera santos, 7 de enero 2012

Una guerra cósmica ha estallado y son pocos los que se han enterado, ikki el ave fénix ha llegado a Tokio al igual que Jill Valentine y León S. Kennedy para enfrentar la amenaza que se encuentra dentro de los meteoros que cayeron en la bahía; a su vez los royale knights guían la campaña de conquista atra vez del mundo pokemon, mientras los generales de la llamada fallen corps se han dispersado alrededor del universo del anime para asesinar a los héroes residentes…el tiempo se agota y son pocos los aliados que se podrán reunir para hacer frente a esta amenaza.

Digital world…

Una vez fue en mundo prospero y autónomo, de gran belleza al que pocos humanos fueron capaces de llegar y aquellos que fueron honrados descubrieron la magnificencia de su flora y su fauna…pero esos días de gloria ahora solo son un recuerdo en las memorias de sus habitantes, pues ahora todo recurso natural se ha perdido, una larga guerra civil entre los dos bandos que dominaban ese plano de existencia los llevo al borde de la extinción.

En su desesperación los lideres del digital world hicieron una alianza con unos forasteros que arribaron a su mundo … "nosotros portamos los emblemas oscuros forjados por Dracmo, hemos venido en su ayuda , hay otros mundos mas prósperos en este universo, conquístenlos para que sobrevivan ,pero a cambio deberán darnos los emblemas de la luz"…esas fueron las palabras del líder de la fallen corps, alphamon líder del digital world acepto el trato para darle una oportunidad de sobrevivir a su raza…

Fue así como se pacto una alianza que pone en peligro ala realidad misma….

Dentro de las murallas de "holy land" la principal estratega y una de los miembros más poderosos de los generales observaba como las batallas se desarrollaban, complacida notaba como los digimon se imponian,ella no puede evitar mostrar una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que desaparece al escuchar las pisadas hechas por un muchacho de cabello largo y ataviado con un pantalón militar café y una capa con símbolos indígenas.

Raven-volviste muy rápido de tu misión hao asakura.-dijo sin mostrar la mas mínima emoción en su rostro.

Hao-cometiste un error en tus cálculos dulce raven , ese tipo al que me mandaste reclutar era un insecto muy débil, no merecía tu atención.

Raven-¿te refieres al qwaser de hierro?

Hao-si ese mismo, el pobre idiota no fue rival para mi-en ese instante una espada de fuego se formo en su mano izquierda –ahora si me asegure de convertirlo en un mártir verdadero, a el y a sus amigas, deberías haberlo visto, queme toda la escuela y a todos los estudiantes uno por uno para alimentar a mi fire spirit , pero deje lo mejor para el final…. Obligue al mártir a crear estacas de hierro, las cuales use para matar a todas sus amigas, a el dibuje mas cicatrices en su bello rostro, y lo empale con su propia guadaña en el punto mas alto de la capilla.

Raven cerro sus ojos y se proyecto astralmente hasta el lugar al que envió al shaman hao asakura,y tal como el lo dijo :el cuerpo del qwaser de hierro se encontraba colgado y desprendiendo gran cantidad de sangre ,la cual caía hasta el suelo y formaba un charco rojo ,20 metros mas ala derecha se encontraban los cadáveres de varias jovencitas, quemados y clavados a los muros de la capilla con estacas de hierro….la visión era tal que raven no evito deprender una ráfaga de poder , en señal de rabia.

Hao-veo que no te gusto la escena que deje es ese lugar.

Raven- por esa sonrisa maliciosa en tu rostro deduzco que lo disfrutaste.

Hao- y no te imaginas cuanto, eran débiles!

Raven- te ordene específicamente que trajeras a sasha el mártir con vida!

Hao-no obedezco ordenes tuyas, y si acepte la misión fue por que estaba aburrido.

Raven-eres un cínico y un paria que purgare de mi vista en este momento.-el poder de la joven comenzó a desbordarse, mostrando toda la rabia que sentía por una masacre puramente hecha por capricho, ella lanza una ráfaga de fuego negro en forma de lobo contra hao, el shaman permanece quieto y con una sonrisa en el rostro .La llamarada negra explota y justo ante la mirada de raven , hao permanecía ileso, pues fue protegido por otros dos generales que acababan de regresar de sus respectivas misiones.

Raven- como osan intervenir en este asunto…saga de géminis e itachi uchiha.

Saga- si no quieres matarnos a todos te sugeriré que te calmes y recobres el control.

Itachi-el no pudo evitar actuar de esa manera, pues esa es su naturaleza.

Raven-veo que cumplieron con sus misiones.

Saga- konoha y las otras aldeas están en llamas y cada ninja muerto.

Raven –espero que haya sido rápido e indoloro.

Saga-rapido si….indoloro no puedo garantizarte eso.

Raven- y tu?

Itachi-los hanyo están muertos y esto lo demuestra- arroja a los pies de raven un par de katanas manchadas de sangre coagulada- el tal inuyasha no demostró algún reto para mi, y su hermano seshomaru presento un poco mas de resistencia pero el final en vano, el problema real fue que me vi obligado a matar a sus amigos, que trataron de protegerlos.

Raven-bien…pueden marcharse a Tokio, soul esta en ese lugar y necesitara ayuda.

Los tres generales asienten y se marchan en dirección a Tokio dejando sola a raven , o almeno seo parecía…

Raven –puedo sentir tu presencia y se que haz estado observando todo con detalle, mejor da la cara Morrigan aesland.

Desde el techo de la habitación descendió una multitud de murciélagos escoltando a una voluptuosa y bella mujer de cabellos esmeralda y rostro casi angelical.

Morrigan-parece que los chicos han estado divirtiéndose mucho el día de hoy.

Raven – cumpliste con tu misión?

Morrigan-claro…pero esas pobres almas solo me causaron lastima y me aburrieron rápidamente.

Raven-no podía esperar menos d la reina del makai …

Morrigan- si no te molesta los acompañare a Tokio.

Raven- haz lo que te plazca….-morrigan transmuta su cuerpo en murciélagos y desaparece-no puedo creer que esa súcubo haya derrotado tan fácilmente a los guerreros de cephiro y a los dragones del cielo y de la tierra.

La joven hechicera voltea hasta el fondo de la habitación donde una gigantesca sombra permanece inmóvil en el muro, no posee una forma definida, raven se para frente a ella y se arrodilla como muestra de respeto.

Raven-espero no le moleste este pequeño altercado entre mis "hermanos" y yo…

¿?-no te preocupes mi niña, es parte de su naturaleza y es así como los acepto.

Raven-mi señor debo preguntar ¿es necesaria tanta matanza?

¿?-pequeña a veces es necesario hacer sacrificios para obtener el cumplimiento de un sueño, mi sueño es ver sobrevivir a mi raza y asegurar un futuro pacífico para cada ser viviente en cada universo, pues estoy cansado de ver injusticias y de cómo la gente sufre por culpa de otros, y si para cumplir nuestros objetivos debemos destruirlo todo, lo haremos y crearemos un nueva era para todos

Una mano formada por madera blanca, muy similar al aspecto de un esqueleto, acaricia el cabello de raven …

Tokio 23:30 hrs.

La oscuridad había cubierto las calles con un frio manto, era casi media noche y las calles estaban llenas de gente que regresaba a casa o simples curiosos que se dirigían a la bahía a ver los meteoritos desde lejos, pues la S.D.F. había ya desplazado tropas y equipo para sellar el área y contener cualquier tipo de amenaza que representaran los objetos caídos del cielo.

Un batallón de 75 tanques rodeaba la bahía cerca de odaiba, mientras cerca de 250 soldados formaban un perímetro de contención para mantener alejada ala gente, que se conformaba con mirar desde los edificios o desde la calle, algunos tomaban fotografías con sus celulares otros simplemente miraban los hermosos destellos que producían los meteoros que se hallaban sumergidos en el fondo del agua. Desde el puente "rainbow gate" podemos apreciar al caballero del fénix mirando con desconfianza tan hermoso espectáculo, el se dispone a cruzar el puente para seguir adelante cuando siente varias energías que se aproximaban en esa misma dirección.

Ikki-alguno de esos cosmos son poderosos…si me marcho de este lugar algo bastante malo podría ocurrir, será mejor que investigue a los dueños estas energías antes de largarme.-dicho esto el caballero regresa saltando entre los autos que provocaban un trafico descomunal en el puente.

Tal como ikki había dicho, las energías que se aproximaban al área no eran otros mas que los propios niños elegidos que se acercaban en compañía de sus una esquina podemos observar a mimi,izzy y joe esperando ,desde el extremo opuesto de la calle se acercan Davis y su grupo; desde el lado izquierdo se aproximaban sora tekenouchi y matt ishida ya en compañía de sus dos digimon(gabumon y biyomon).

Mimi-chicos que gusto verlos!

Davis-podrían explicar porque los digivices no han dejado de sonar desde hace una hora.

Izzy-creemos que tiene algo que ver con los meteoros que cayeron en la bahía.

Matt- suena lógico para mi… ¿por cierto han visto a Tai?

Kari-dijo que saldría contigo ,Mimi.

Mimi-el no llego a la hora que señalamos.

Sora-esto es grave así que llegara pronto.

Mimi-(solo espero que llegue, no te imaginas el estado mental de Tai en esto momentos sora, es capaz de cometer cualquier estupidez)

Ken-tenemos algún plan?

Joe-no, debemos esperar y ver a que nos enfrentamos…

Davis-pero…

Matt-nuestros amigos no pueden evolucionar ahora Davis, si lo hacen llamaran la atención de la gente y se desataría el caos antes de tiempo.

Izzy-sera mejor separarnos y permanecer alertas esos meteoros se abrirán pronto.

Todo-este bien.

Mimi-(tai…ven pronto...pase lo que pase, no estas solo, pues yo también resiento en estos momentos una ráfaga de emociones encontradas al ver a sora y matt)

Joe-mimi, matt. Vengan conmigo cubriremos el lado izquierdo de la bahía.

Davis- ken y yo nos trasladaremos al lado norte para cubrir la entrada a odaiba.

Sora-yolei y yo cuidaremos desde el aire.

Izzy-kari…tk y cody acompáñenme nosotros permaneceremos como reserva en odaiba.

En algún lugar de Tokio.

La mujer llamada Angelique concentra toda su energía y se envuelve asi misma en una esfera dorada, para dividir todo su ser en fragmentos y traer de regreso a las mokonas , que yuuko envió a otras dimensiones en busca de otros peleadores.

Angie-mi cuerpo tiembla cada vez que hago esto…pero no hay alternativa, tengo que traer a mas peleadores, además de los que ya transporte aquí!

Su cuerpo brilla y las partículas de su poder explotan hasta convertirse en algo etéreo, algo con el poder para cruzar otros mundos.

Mientras tanto en una época distante….

La espada de clare sale volando y se atora en un árbol ,de la boca de la guerrera brota un chorro de sangre y por su abdomen se nota un rasguño hecho por la lanza de lady devimon,el demonio femenino ríe con satisfacción y se limita a lamer la sangre de su lanza.

Lady devimon-eres tan linda cuando te enojas…si sigues así me pondrás muy caliente.

Clare-estúpida mujerzuela…

Lady devimon-que dulce de tu parte llamarme así, pero los halagos no te conducirán a ningún lado dulzura, melodía mortal-la demonio danza delicadamente y arroja una multitud de murciélagos contra clare , la guerrera esta paralizada y mira de manera agresiva a la digimon-muere perra!

La claymore reacciona en fracciones de segundo y se arroja en dirección al árbol para recuperar su espada, con tal fuerza que parte por la mitad el tronco y después se arroja contra la digimon, lanzando mandobles ala velocidad del rayo.

Lady devimon- no puedo ver su espada, solo el reflejo que se produce con la luz del sol…no me impresionas nada!

Clare-¡yargh!- en un parpadeo ambas contendientes se embisten mutuamente, hasta que la cabeza de la digimon cae al suelo, mientras la espada de la guerrera se tiñe de rojo.-pero que demonios…

Una mokona atraviesa el campo de batalla y se posa en el hombro de la joven, envolviéndola en una luz blanca.

Karakura.

Podría ser un día normal en la vida del joven ichigo kurosaki, uno donde podría estar en la escuela después de la guerra hollow/shigami, pero la realidad es otra ya que el poblado se encuentra bajo ataque tres poderosas criaturas cayeron del cielo y han destrozado media ciudad desde que salieron de los meteoros, el mira como la gente corre tratando de buscar refugio, sus amigos poco pueden hacer para detener a los atacantes,que los superan en fuerza bruta.

Horijime-kurosaki corre!

Shad- ichigo vete de aquí o te mataran, ya no tienes poderes.

Uryu-acaso no entiendes estúpido?

Ichigo-si me marcho cuanto podrán soportar ustedes ante estos malditos.

Black w. greymon-que insensato.

Banshou leomon-deberias hacer caso a tus amigos jovencito este no es lugar para un enano como tu.

Ichigo-mide bien tus palabras bestia estúpida!

Justimon- tienes un corazón valiente chico.

Ichigo-eso puedes apostarlo.

Banshou leomon-¡burst punch!

Black w. greymon- ¡fuerza guía!

Justimon-descansa en paz…¡justice sword!-ichigo sonríe de manera maliciosa y permanece quieto, los tres poderes se dirigen hacia el , pero son desviados por las bankais de los capitanes del gotei: Hitsugaya,Biakuya y Kenpachi.

Ichigo-pense que jamás llegarían idiotas, urahara los llamo hace tiempo.

Biakuya-algo esta mal en este mundo kurosaki, tanto ha afectado al mundo espiritual que la gente puede vernos e incluso tocarnos, como si estuviéramos vivos.

Kenpachi-ademas yamamoto dijo que las cosas se estaban poniendo bastante divertidas en el mundo humano.

Hitsugaya- eres un desequilibrado que solo gusta de los combates, capitán de la onceaba división.

Kenpachi-afortunadamente la cordura no esta en mi vocabulario…jejeje!

Black w. greymon-bien veamos que tan buenos son – las garras del digimon chocan contra la espada de zeraki.

Banshou lemon-tu eres mio-el digimon lanza un golpe, pero este es esquivado con cierta gracia por el capitán kuchiki.-interesante…

Justimon-no los subestimen…¡? Algo se aproxima!

Black war greymon y zeraki luchan de manera muy pareja y comienza a desprender gran cantidad de poder, están tan concentrados en su pelea que ignoran por completo ala pequeña mokona que se acerca a ellos y los envuelve en una luz blanca para transportarlos a otro mundo.

Banshou leomon-¿Dónde mandaron a mi camarada?

Hitsugaya- preocúpate por ti mismo bestia, los trece capitanes están aquí y no saldrán vivos de este lugar a menos que nos derroten.

Justimon- ustedes seran los que no saldrán vivos de este lugar…uno de los 8 generales ha llegado.-dijo mientras señalaba una silueta huma que decencia desde el cielo…era un hombre de cabellos dorados y que vestía ropa milita color negro y una gabardina café sin mangas.

¿?- ustedes no son nada comparados conmigo insectos!

Los capitanes liberan su bankais y atacan, pero son superados por la energía que despliega el hombre de cabellos dorados

Tokyo -3

Los relámpagos caen y golpean de lleno a la unidad 01,esta se matiene en pie…quieta, cherubimon se acerca ,convirtiendo un relámpago en una especie de espada ,misma que encaja en el cráneo de la unidad robot emite un gemido y sus ojos se iluminan con un brillo rojizo mientras toma por los brazos al digimon y en un acto de suma brutalidad termina por rompérselos, el ángel –digimon retrocede rápidamente .

Cherubimon-que esperan idiotas atáquenlo!-ordeno a las tropas de digimon, estas se lanzan contra la unidad y esta misma solo emite un rugido , para liberar todo el poder de su AT field y asi acabar con sus atacantes.-Que cosa tan abominable han concedido los humanos de este mundo…

Lo último que el gran arcángel sintió fue como su cabeza es arrancada del resto de su cuerpo, el eva 01 sostiene la cabeza del digimon en su mano derecha y con la izquierda lo que queda del cuerpo mientras se desintegra…

Tokio 23:50 hrs.

El abre los ojos al sentir como un fuerte olor a alcohol penetra sus fosas nasales, su cuerpo apenas y logra responderle, siente como unas vendajes recorren su caja torácica de arriba abajo , haciendo presión en sus costillas fracturadas. El sabor a sangre seca permanece en sus labios, a duras penas logra ponerse de nuevo en pie e inspecciona el lugar al que fue llevado, era un pequeño sótano cerca de los muelles, siente como algo lo toma por el brazo izquierdo y lo hace dar un giro de 180 grados, se trataba de su compañero agumon que lo llamaba por su nombre.

Agumon-me da gusto que haigas despertado tai…

Tai-gracias amigo, ¿y los sujetos que me ayudaron?

Agumon-no te preocupes son amigos, ellos curaron tus heridas, están allá arriba y tienen comida deliciosa.

Tai-si hubieran querido matarme lo habrían hecho ya…

El chico sube las escaleras apoyado por su digimon , abre una puerta y escucha el ruido proveniente del otro extremo del edificio, posiblemente un bar clandestino, no hubo tiempo para pensar en eso, pues en ese instante apareció jill con una bandeja de comida para tai.

Jill-valla espero que estés listo para comer.

Tai-creo que puedo, te importaría regresarme mi camisa y mi arma.

Jill-en absoluto, pero tu arma no servirá de mucho te dare otra.-en ese instante leon entra a la habitación y le entrego dos armas de gran poder (un par de killer 7 con municion para 20 tiros cada una).

(n/a: todas las armas que han aparecido en el fanfic , son las mismas que se usan en los videojuegos de resident evil,o están basadas en armas reales usadas por las tropas norteamericanas.)

Leon- ¿conoces a un chico de nombre ryo akiyama?

Tai- si, pero hace tiempo que no lo vemos, ahora podrías decirme ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que buscan con ryo?

Leon-el joven ryo era nuestro compañero de escuadrón y uno de mis amigos…el pertenecía a nuestra organización, fuimos enviados a buscarlo, desapareció hace 6 meses cuando lo enviaron a Japón a investigar una serie de anomalías en la red satelital de este país.

Jill-creemos que los digimon son los culpables de lo que esta pasando.

Leon-esto podría ser el inicio de una invasión a nuestro mundo y por consecuencias el inicio de una guerra contra ellos.

Tai- y que les hace creer que podríamos ganar una guerra en su contra.

Jill-por alguna razón que desconocemos ellos se han vuelto vulnerables al daño provocado por nuestras armas.

Tai-cierto hace un rato cuando le dispare a seraphinmon el pareció dolerse por los impactos de bala.

Leon-el hecho es que hay algo dentro de los meteoros y necesitamos que nos ayudes a detenerlo.

Tai-….

Cerca de hay se encontraba un bar, dentro había cerca de 50 o 100 persona que bailaban eufóricas con el sonido de la banda de heavy metal que amenizaba el ambiente; todo parecía normal ,hasta que afuera del lugar se empezaron a oír disparos, la música se detuvo y las personas quedaron paralizadas mientras en la calle un grupo de 10 policías disparaba contra un sujeto que portaba una macara metálica sin rasgos faciales, además de un par de agujeros atravez de los cuales se apreciaban un par de ojos color zafiro y una abertura ala altura de la boca por donde exhalaba con furia, el sujeto estaba armado con una metralleta A-6 con lanzagranadas.

Policía- tenemos un agresor fuertemente armado…necesitamos refuerzos…

El sujeto en mascarado se acerco portando su espada dorada y en un rápido movimiento decapito al policía, después lanzo un relámpago e hizo explotar a los otros 9 en una fracción de segundo.

¿?-genial! Eso estuvo bastante bien como calentamiento…-el toma un cigarrillo y se lo lleva a los labios, lo enciende, después toma una larga bocanada y suelta el humo-…alguien acaba de llegar a este mundo…

En el tejido de la realidad misma se estremece y toma la forma de 4 gotas de agua que caen en medio de la calle; la primera revela la forma del joven caballero de athena tenma de Pegaso; la segunda trae consigo a la claymore núm. 47: clare; la 3ra revela una silueta de una joven mujer de cabello morado, de belleza extraordinaria y armada con una katana;la ultima es un hombre que viste un traje de artes marciales rojo y tiene cabello negro….los 4 se muestran muy sorprendidos y extrañados, pues cada uno tiene cerca de el una mokona ya sea blanca o negra.

Tenma-¿acaso esto fue obra del poder de alone?

Clare-primeo una pelea contra un demonio y ahora parece que me transportaron al infierno.

¿?3 -¿podrian ser tan amables de decirme en que lugar me encuentro?...me recuerda mucho a la ciudad de Tokio…antes de que la pandemia se extendiera.

¿?4-tokio?...yo no conozco ese lugar…jejeje-pone su mano detrás de su cabeza y rie inocentemente-hola a todos yo soy son goku ….

¿?-la razón por la que reconoces este lugar es por que es Tokio, una ciudad igual en un mundo diferente…existen infinidad de mundos que ver saeko busujima.

¿?3-conoces mi nombre, pero seria cortes de tu parte el presentarte con nosotros monstruo.

¿?- mis amigos me llamaban soul…creo que puedes llamarme de esa manera, sabes tengo ideas de cómo divertirme con una chica como tu.

Tenma-acaso conoces devimon?

Soul- ese tipo solo era un peón de mi "hermana" raven…-se quita el cigarro de la boca y lo tira al suelo, después despliega sus 4 alas y desprende una ráfaga de poder que hace explotar los autos cercanos –veamos que pueden hacer.

El se pone en guardia y cuando esta apunto de atacar, wargreymon se pone frente a el.

Soul-tu debes ser el digimon de yagami…bueno de todas maneras deberé matarte.

Desde el flanco izquierdo aparece tai en compañía de leon y jill, los tres venían armados .Desde el flanco derecho se aparecía en una azotea, ikki el ave fénix.

Leon-oigan ustedes 4 si no están con este tipo debemos sacar a esa gente del bar muévanse!

Tenma-de donde?

Saeko-desde ese edificio que esta ala derecha.

Soul-que lindos mantienen su moralidad al límite.

Goku-no se confíen esas armas serán poco efectivas contra este sujeto.

Los 8 héroes se ponen en guardia y se miran fijamente entre si, compartiendo dudas y un fuerte sentimiento que despertaba en ellos el hecho de enfrentarse a este misterioso enemigo.

Soul-bueno…que empiece el juego!

Pokemon world,cercanías de safron city, 22:56 hrs-

La lanza de dukemon se estrella contra el campo de fuerza creado por mewto,el pokemon desprende una ráfaga de poder psionico , para hacer retroceder a su enemigo, después concentra gran cantidad de energía psíquica en ambas manos y se lanza al ataque. Dukemon detiene la ofensiva de mewtwo con su escudo, después contraataca con un golpe de su lanza, pero su enemigo detiene el arma con sus manos y la levanta, para finalmente estrellarla contra el piso, el pokemon aprovecha y en cuestión de segundos agrede a dukemon con un golpe de energía psionica,el digimon cae de rodillas…

Dukemon-eres un oponente digno, ese último golpe tuyo me saco el aire.

Mewtwo- … - el lo mira con infinito odio y concentra toda su energía para otro ataque,dukemon se reincorpora y se pone de nueva cuenta en guardia .

Ambos openentes se lanzan el uno contra el otro, cuando desde el cielo desciende Rayquaza (el gran pokemon –dragon guardian de los cielos) , el pokemon cayo a tierra con su cuerpo enredado alrededor de Ulforce-vdramon, el digimon forcejea contra el dragon para ojos de rayquaza se encienden en un brillo intenso y ejecuta su ataque "dragon rage" al máximo de poder.

Mewtwo-estupido!-el poder emitido por el dragón hace explotar todo en un rango de 10 metros,la explosión separa a mewtwo y a dukemon.

Duekon-ulforce-vdramon! Contesta amigo mío!

Mewtwo-¿¡demonios ahora que?!

Dukemon-¡omegamon!

La tierra se estremece alrededor del bosque y una gran grieta se abre dela misma emerge Groudon embistiendo al caballero santo del "final":omegamon. Este mismo recupera el equilibrio en el aire y contraataca al rasgarle un ojo al pokemon con su espada.

Omegamon- había olvidado lo fuerte que era tu raza groudon-el digimon se lanza volando contra el pokemon y lo golpea, haciéndolo caer, groudon se reincorpora y lo golpea con su garra derecha.-….vamos ese es todo tu poder?...

Desde las colinas se aprecia la silueta de Albert wesker acompañada por un joven vestido como todo un príncipe europeo,sus ojos color violeta centellaban con el brillo de las llamas del bosque ,el sonríe de manera confiada.

¿?-ordena la retirada...no perderé mas tropas el día de hoy.

Wesker-pero leoluch-sama…-el joven príncipe lo mira fijamente –como desee mi lord…

Wesker da la señal de retirada y los Royal Knights la reciben de mala gana.

Dukemon-¿Por qué nos retiramos estando tan cerca de la victoria?

Omegamon-duke ayuda a ulforce vdramon a levantarse y retirémonos…

Dukemon-pero…

Omegamon-sigo siendo tú superior…¡que todos los soldados se retiren, ayuden a los heridos!

Dukemon-ya concluiremos nuestro duelo en otra ocasión mewtwo.

Mewtwo-¿Por qué se retiran?

Omegamon-esta batalla fue puramente innecesaria y nuestras ordenes eran encontrar los emblemas en poder de dos entrenadores de tu mundo, además nuestro numero de tropas es limitado, pues en estos momentos otras dimensiones están siendo atacadas…lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar y ayudar a los de tu especie…nos veremos en el campo de batalla….

Mewtwo-(los emblemas de la luz…May y Ash corren peligro…debo encontrarlos)

El pokemon sale volando rumbo a safron city al ver como los poekmon, entrenadores y soldados se repliegan rumbo a ese centro urbano.

Tokio 23:55 hrs.

Un impacto ocurre en el centro de odaiba, el pavimento de la calle explota en pedazos al hacer contacto sobre el cuerpo de kenpachi,el capitán se pone de pie solo para recibir un rodillazo de parte de black war greymon ,el digimon lanza un golpe con su garra derecha , pero esta se estrella contra la espada del shinigami.

Kenpachi-eres un estúpido si crees que no disfrutare esta pelea.-el capitán conecta un golpe ala quijada del digimon y lo manda a estrellarse contra una pared, después aparece frente a el y corta el pecho de su enemigo.

Black w. greymon-eres el primer sujeto que me brinda una pelea decente en mucho tiempo…

Kenpachi-me halagas, pero a un así seré yo quien termine por patearte el trasero.

Back w-greymon-tu fuerza respalda tus palabras…vamos continuemos!

La pelea se reinicia a pesar de que la gente ya había salido a los balcones de sus departamentos para ver lo que ocurría, ambos adversarios continúan peleando en medio de la calle sin importarles nada más.

Bahía de Tokio, cerca de odaiba, 00:00 hrs.

Los ojos de mimi permanecían concentrados en la persona que estaba a su lado, las palabras emitidas por el se perdían en el aire, la conversación era banal e incomoda, ella no podía soportar tal situación, sus sentimientos estaban tomando el control de sus acciones, así en un arrebato del corazón ella se lanzo a hacia su "amigo" y lo beso en los labios, tanto como había deseado hacerlo desde hacia tiempo, la fin podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, al fin podía demostrar lo que su corazón le dictaba sin remordimiento alguno, pues en ese instante ella se comporto de manera egoísta ,pues no le importo el daño que causara.

Matt-¿Qué demonios te sucede?-grito al separarse abruptamente-tu eres la…

Mimi-soy la mejor amiga de tu prometida, entiéndeme por favor…desde que éramos mas jóvenes yo había albergado estos sentimientos hacia a ti, yo no podía contenerlos mas tiempo, lo hice por…

Matt-por egoísmo y nada más.

Mimi-no, lo hice por que mi amor hacia ti están grande que prefiero verte feliz, y solo te bese por que quería despedirme de ti, después de esto yo volveré a América.

Matt-mimi tu…

Mimi-de todo corazón espero que seas muy feliz con sora, me alegro mucho por ambos…matt… yo te amo!-las lagrimas escapan de sus ojos, matt se quedo parado, mirándola sin emitir palabra alguna…el no sabia como reaccionar.

Joe-ejem!...interrumpo algo?

Matt-en absoluto.

Mimi-joe….-ella solo atina secarse las lágrimas con la mano.

Joe-no es el mejor momento para este asunto mimi.

Mimi-pero joe…

Joe-ya hiciste lo que te dictaba tu corazón ahora concéntrate…es tiempo…

Una explosión se produce en el fondo del agua, es tal la explosión submarina que provoca que el agua se eleve a más de 200 metros de altura, los meteoros se abren y una multitud de sombras comienzan a emerger desde el fondo del agua, algunas volando otras simplemente tratan de llegar a tierra. La respuesta del ejército no se hace esperar y los tanques vomitan sus cargas explosivas, las saetas cruzan el cielo lluvioso, provocando un ruido semejante al trueno….

Soul-jejeje, tal parece que mis tropas ya han reunido la suficiente energía para adaptarse a este mundo, bueno será mejor que me reúna con ellas, si desean iniciar una pelea conmigo síganme hasta el infierno, que encantado, desatare en esta ciudad. -el abre sus alas y en un aleteo se marcha rumbo ala bahía, esquivando los disparos de la artillería en tierra.

Goku-vamos! ¡¿Que esperan?! ¡No podemos dejarlo ir!

Leon-por si no lo haz notado nosotros no podemos volar…

Tenma –entonces yo iré con el.

Tai-sera mejor que vaya con ustedes, mis amigos deben estar en esa dirección.

Jill-nosotros los alcanzaremos después.

Goku-esta bien, cuídense y espero verlos.

Tenma-vamor tras ese sujeto necesito respuestas.

Tai-siganme!- los tres héroes se marchan en medio de la lluvia y se pierden de vista, dejando solos a a los demás, que extrañados comienzan a escuchar numerosas explosiones y el sonido de helicópteros aproximándose.

Leon-ya ha comenzado la batalla.

Jill-los refuerzos están encamino, pero la prioridad es evacuar la ciudad y contener a los invasores en odaiba.

Clare-si en algo puedo ayudar lo hare con gusto.

Saeko-igual yo.

Ikki- sus estúpidas armas no servirán de mucho contra esos monstruos, yo mismo lo he comprobado.

Leon-si no piensas ayudarnos mejor hazte a un lado.

Ikki-los ayudare, solo esta vez…

Jill-gracias.

Un helicóptero black hawk aterriza y del mismo salió un soldado.

¿?-me da gusto verlo capitán Kennedy.

Leon-¿Cuál es la situación hunk?

Hunk-nos coordinaremos con las tropas de la S.D.F. para lanzar una ofensiva, en estos momentos hay escuadrones siendo desplegados en odaiba para evacuar ala gente.

Leon. Bien vámonos…

Desde el cielo comenzaba a surgir docenas de devidramon y skullsatamon;en tierra los tyranomon,tuskmon,tryceramon , ogremon ,apemon y snimon salian desde el fondo de la bahía y trataban de llegar a la después los helicópteros sobre volaban la zona de conflicto, donde pudieron observar como los digimon habían roto ya el primer bloqueo impuesto por el ejercito japonés.

Leon-demonios una de esas cosas viene hacia nosotros.-La machine-gun del helicóptero (metralleta mecánica) del helicóptero comenzó a disparar, masacrando al digimon , pero segundos después otros 4 devidramon comenzaron a volar en persecución del black hawk .-¡maniobras evasivas!.

El helicóptero trato de elevarse pero uno de los digimon daño la hélice con sus garras, destruyéndola, por lo que el transporte comienza a perder altura y se precipita rápidamente contra la tierra. Todo fue tan rápido ninguno de los pasajeros pudo percatarse de cómo, garudamon y aquilamon , detuvieron el helicóptero y lo depositaron sano y salvo en medio de la calle; en ese instante todos los ocupantes del aparato tuvieron que salir corriendo de la nave pues un devidramon cayo muerto sobre ella, haciéndola explotar.

Jill-ustedes deben ser lo niños elegidos.

Sora- si… y tu eres?

Ikki-ya se presentaran después tenemos compañía.

Leon-hunk…ordena a los escuadrones que se desplieguen rápido y formen perímetro…esto será difícil.

Garudamon y aquilamon permanecían en el aire,en tierra saeko y clare se ponen en guardia mientras el ave fénix comienza a expandir su cosmos, leon toma su arma al igual que jill…los soldados de su escuadrón permanecen alertas apuntando con sus armas a los cerca de 150 devidramon y skullsatamon que los rodedeban .

Fin capitulo 2.

En el interior de la tienda de yuuko el ruido hecho por la batalla ya ha comenzado a sentirse, la llamada bruja dimensional se levanta de su sillón y da una larga probada a su cigarrillo, después mira hacia el espejo que esta frente a ella y observa el inicio del ataque a odaiba.

Yuuko-mis mokonas no tardaran en regresar de los otros mundos con mas héroes, sin embargo es tiempo de que yo misma actue,pues si este mundo llega a desaparecer en consecuencia lo hare yo también.

Ella mira de nuevo el espejo y nota como mas héroes se dirigen a odaiba y siente como estos guerreros pronto estarán en este mundo para lo que será una gran batalla…


	4. La Tragedia de Odaiba

Capítulo 3:LA TRAGEDIA DE ODAIBA.

"La furia nunca es ciega; simplemente tiene una concentración peculiar…"

Raven conversaba con el general leoluch atra vez de una pantalla, la voz de la joven hechicera resonaba profunda y suave, como un vendaval proveniente de las montañas…

Raven- necesito que vayas a Tokio, ya soul y los demás se encuentran en ese lugar.

Leoluch-pides demasiado mis planes para este mundo, al que me enviaron, marchan a la perfección tengo cercada a safron city , dentro de poco aplastare toda resistencia tanto humana como pokemon.-afirmo con cierta desilusión en el tono de su voz- esto no es mas que un aburrido juego de ajedrez para mi…

Raven- si tanto anhelas poner a prueba tus estrategias, te propongo que te traslades a tokio ahora…

Leoluch-feh…no ganaras nada con provocarme, iré si eso te hace feliz, pero raven en Tokio no habrá ninguna batalla, será solo un gran baño de sangre…

En ese instante se corta la transmisión, raven da media vuelta y se dirige al último de los generales de la corporación.

Raven-volviste muy rápido vegeta… ¿Dónde están banchou leomon y justimon?

Vegeta-esos malditos partieron a la ciudad a donde enviaron a black wargreymon.

Raven- al menos pudiste divertirte un poco con los capitanes del seireitei.

Vegeta-todos están con vida, ahora milleniumon los esta sellando dentro de una capsulas de animación suspendida, explícame ¿que tipo de interés podrían tener ustedes en esos tipos?.

Raven-tu inteligencia es tan limitada, ellos son un estorbo y el interés del señor bagramon se centra realmente en el sustituto de shinigami que trajiste contigo…

Vegeta-cuida mas tu lengua niña insolente, pues esa no es manera de dirigirte al príncipe de los sajayin .

Raven-controla mas tu ego, es hora de irnos

Las dos siluetas salen de la habitación dejando todo nuevamente en silencio.

En algún lugar entre el tiempo y el espacio.

Su cuerpo flotaba en medio de la eternidad, en su cabeza se repetían sus últimos momentos de vida…las imágenes de ver aquellas personas morir frente a el…los recuerdos de una vida de indiferencia y derramamiento de sangre. En su corazón anidaban sentimientos que ahora no servían de nada, el se lamentaba por haber correspondido negativamente al cariño que ella le brindaba incondicionalmente, pasaría el resto de la eternidad anhelando volver a sentir sus labios, tocar su cuerpo, escuchar su voz…por aquel "te quiero" que sencillamente no podrá volver a expresarle.

¿?-(¿Por qué debía terminar de esta manera?...ellas no merecían compartir el mismo destino que Olja…¿Por qué las personas que llegan ser cercanas a mi deben sufrir?...¡¿Por qué?!...kate…tomo…hana…teresa…mafuyu…adiós…)-a pesar de que su cabello plateado cubría parte de su cara, claramente se podía apreciar como gotas de sangre escapan de sus ojos y recorren su rostro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquel a quien llaman "El Mártir" siente como su corazón y su alma sollozan.

¿? 2- ¿Quien lo diría? Alexander Nickolaevich Hell esta llorando, ja ja ja ja…- rio sarcásticamente una joven de ojos esmeraldas.

¿?-cállate…tu no entiendes nada…-contesto una voz calmada, pero llena de una singular ira.

¿? 2-relajate pequeño sasha estoy aquí para regresarte al mundo de los vivos, veras mi nombre es Angelique y me encargo de ver como transcurre el tiempo y documentar los hechos en este universo, desde hacia considerable tiempo hemos estado observándote, mocoso pervertido…así que este es el trato: yo te doy el poder para retornar al mundo de los vivos y tu serás mi aliado.

Sasha-¡que así sea!… solo deseo vengarme de quien me hizo esto, el pecado lo corrompía… ¡yo lo cortare y no tendré piedad de ese sacrílego!

Angelique-toma, este es uno de los trece emblemas de la luz-le entrega un extraño anillo color dorado-…desde ahora tu portaras el brillo de los prodigios… ¡levántate sasha el mártir, ya no necesitas tomar la fuente de tu energía del pecho una mujer, pues ahora estas atado solo al poder que te he concedido!

El qwaser de hierro se pone de de pie con la mirada penetrante y llena de un profundo odio, el extiende su mano derecha y de la nada forma una Hoz

Sasha-¡temblaras! ¡y te arrodillaras ante mi antes de sucumbir al pánico!

Angeliqe-"sin importar tu numero de pecados jamás podrás condenarte"…hice bien al elegirte.

Sasha-¡mi guadaña se teñirá de rojo con tu sangre hao asakura! ¡Lo juro!.-Sin mirar atrás el qwaser de hierro emprende el vuelo en compañía de angelique rumbo a Tokio.

La tierra…

Reportero-"interrumpimos nuestra programación habitual, para informar sobre la situación mundial actual, desde hace dos horas una serie de meteoritos se impactaron en doce ciudades alrededor del mundo, dichas localidades han sido invadidas por misteriosas criaturas. Equipos especializados están tratando de evacuar a toda la población civil, que se encuentre dentro de estos centros urbanos, además se acaba de confirmar que fuerzas militares se encuentran combatiendo a estos invasores, las bajas son considerables, se estima que se logre contener a las criaturas dentro de las próximas doce horas….esperen un momento, se nos confirma que mas monstruos han arribado a la ciudad de Tokio ,aparentemente una de las líneas defensivas mas importantes se establecerá en esa ciudad….por el momento lo único seguro es que el mundo esta en guerra contra un enemigo desconocido…"

Tokio, zona centro de odaiba ,00:12 hrs

Era ya más de media noche, y se escuchaban sonidos extraños, como una especie de lamentos que atravesaban el alma, después se produjeron numerosas explosiones, ruidos de helicópteros, disparos y gritos de gente siendo asesinada por los invasores. La comisaria distrital de odaiba esta cerrada todos los oficiales habían sido enviados a ayudar en la evacuación, en una de las avenidas cercanas al puerto , coches de la policía y equipos anti- motines bloquean la avenida , como esta era una avenida grande las hordas de apemon , ogremon y knightmon se acercaban velozmente , "fuego" se dio la orden y los oficiales empezaron a disparar , algunos digimon cayeron masacrados ante la ráfaga de balas ,y por momentos lograron dispersar a la horda asesina, hasta que desde el otro punto de la calle que daba directamente hacia la playa , apareció un digimon dinosaurio de nombre triceramon ,este bestia tenia recubierta su piel por una gruesa coraza metálica que la protegía de los disparos; fue gracias a la embestida de esa bestia que el resto de los digimon logro llegar hasta donde se encontraban los policías , estos al ver como eran superados se vieron en la necesidad de escapar o morir.

Policía- necesitamos refuerzos…nos están matando…son demasiados!-fue la ultima transmisión recibida en el cuartel general.

Cerca de Arikae se localizaba el centro de convenciones Tokio Big Sight , mismo estaba siendo utilizado como base de operaciones por las tropas de la S.D.F. (self defense forcé) , se había formado un perímetro defensivo en una area de 1 km a la redonda ,había mas de 1500 efectivos japoneses custodiando el edificio,vehículos de artillería y tanques cerca de la costa disparando contra el otro extremo de la bahía , desde ese mismo lugar se estaba procediendo a evacuar cerca de 2000 civiles ya fuera por medio de helicópteros o por ferris, hacia Kanto, Shibuya y Shinjuku.

(N/A: el centro de convenciones al que hago referencia es donde se celebra la comiket dos veces al año,encuanto a S.D.F. es una agrupación instituida después de la segunda guerra mundial, es muy similar ala guardia nacional norte americana.)

Joe kido intentaba salvar a un soldado que se estaba desangrando, ya que tenia una herida en el pecho, la misma fue hecha con una espada. El joven medico presiono la herida para tratar de taparla, pero sin el equipo necesario para cerrarla no podía hacer nada mas, joe levanto la mirada y se encontró de frente con mimi tachikawa y matt ishida .

Mimi-¡sálvalo!

Joe-hago lo que puedo.-la chica se aproximo para ayudar a joe, mientras el soldado en estado agonizante contaba lo que había sucedido.

Soldado-ellos eran tropas del mismo infierno…como pueden sobrevivir a los disparos de un rifle de asalto…ellos se aproximaban cada vez mas…mataron a todo el maldito pelotón, yo escape…

Mimi-calla por favor debes conservar tus fuerzas-al decir esto el soldado entro en estado de shock y después murió, todos quedaron en silencio…

Matt-hiciste lo que pudiste amigo.

Joe-gracias matt…¿Qué sucede gomamon?

Gomamon-alguien muy poderoso se aproxima…

Biyomon-son varios…

Gabumon- llegarán a esta ciudad en cualquier momento.

Matt-deben ser más digimon, de ser así debemos contenerlos.

Joe- si es lo más apropiado…a este paso la ciudad caerá bajo su poder en cuestión de horas.

Matt-maldita sea, espero que sora este a salvo, no deseo que nada malo le pase.

Mimi-matt…

El corazón de mimi latía con tal fuerza que en ese instante ya no le importaba morir, pues al menos lo haría junto a la persona que amaba, a pesar de que ese chico de cabello rubio no le correspondiera.

Torre de tokio 00:10 hrs.

La oscuridad había cubierto con su frio manto los alrededores, y las únicas luces que brindaban un poco de abrigo eran las de los incendios que ardían a la distancia, en la cima de mirador de la torre se forman 4 esferas de energía oscura y de las mismas surgen el shaman Hao Asakura; Morrigan Aesland ; el ninja renegado: Itachi Uchija y el antiguo caballero de géminis Saga.

Hao- hacia tiempo que no visitaba esta ciudad.-dijo suspirando-espero que mi hermanito pronto se una a esta fiesta.

Morrigan- la luna es hermosa esta noche y las llamas a lo lejos en esta ciudad solo me hacen arder en deseos de probar todas esas dulces almas.-expresó poniendo su dedo índice sobre su barbilla, y rosando ligeramente sus labios con su lengua.

Saga- soul…en realidad sabe como organizar un verdadero desastre.

Itachi-ese detalle es lo que nos separa de el, pues no calcula las consecuencias de sus actos y tampoco le importan los métodos que deba utilizar para conseguir sus objetivos.

Saga-"el fin justifica los medios"

Itachi-no siempre debe ser asi…

Morrigan-me están aburriendo con toda esa palabrería, los veré después chicos-ella toma dirección rumbo al puerto escoltada por un centenar de murciélagos.

Hao-si me necesitan estaré allá abajo matando algunos cuantos sujetos, adiós- con un chasquido de sus dedos el espíritu del fuego aparece y hao sube sobre su hombro, ambos comienzan a avanzar en medio delas calles.

Itachi-vamos debemos unirnos a esta ofensiva.-antes de partir una 5ta esfera de energía se forma y de la misma surge el general loeluch caminando con paso majestuoso y vestido como todo un aristócrata.- ¿Qué te hizo venir al campo de batalla "príncipe maldito"?- indagó el ninja renegado sin dirigirle la mirada al otro general.

Leoluch-al igual que ustedes recibí la orden de venir a este mundo, mas sin embargo no me apetece participar en una masacre hecha por simple gusto y carente toda estrategia militar.

Saga-entonces si no vas ayudarnos tampoco nos estorbes, cuando atrapemos a los portadores de los emblemas.

Leoluch- descuida.- ante la mirada del príncipe saga e itachi parten, el se queda mirando un momento las estrellas, hasta que un airdramon aparece.- llévame en tu espalda.- el sube sobre el dragon y este se aleja –dije que no participare en esta batalla, mas sin embargo eso no me impide disfrutar de un espectáculo donde se siembra el caos y la anarquía total, ja ja ja ja ja!...- el se aleja despidiendo al aire una risa trastornada que retumba en medio la noche.

Zona sur de odaiba ,00:20 hrs.

La mente de taichí yagami permanecía totalmente obstruida, pues sus pensamientos eran asaltados por la constante preocupación que sentía al recordar que su hermana menor y la mujer a la que tanto amaba estaban en ese mismo momento tratando de contener a los digimon guerreros en algún lugar del distrito, era tanto ese sentimiento de incertidumbre que había olvidado sus costillas lastimadas…la angustia de sentir que tal vez esa seria ultima vez que podría ver a sora y sus amigos ,eso y el sentir la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo , eran las únicas dos cosas que lo impulsaban en esa noche lluviosa…siendo solo la voz de su camarada la que lo hizo volver ala realidad.

War greymon-lo alcanzamos.

Tenma.-ese sujeto es mío.

Goku-¡espera, no seas tan imprudente!

A un estaban en el aire cuando tenma se precipita contra el general, este mismo hace una rápida maniobra y esquiva al caballero de pegaso, aprovechando el impulso que le dieron sus alas queda justo arriba de tenma.

Soul-que estúpido eres…-enreda sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de tenma, para hacerle una llave y en una veloz trampa los dos se arrojan contra el suelo.-esto te dolerá mas a ti que a mi.-el santo de atenea forcejea con el ángel para liberarse, las cosas ocurrieron en cuestión de segundos , pues justo antes estrellarse contra el concreto soul suelta al muchacho y este ultimo recibe de lleno el impacto.- no debes subestimar a tu enemigo jamás, pero debo admitir que eres bastante audaz, para ser un simple santo de bronce.

Tenma- tu mismo los haz dicho, no subestimes a tu oponente…-hace encender su cosmos y embiste contra el general de nueva cuenta, este ultimo evade de nuevo el golpe simplemente haciéndose a un lado , después le da un codazo al caballero en la nuca y lo hace caer de nuevo al suelo, finalmente el general estrella la cara del joven santo contra el concreto.-(…están veloz como un caballero dorado..Me ahogo no puedo respirar…)

Tai-¡ese maldito va a matar a tenma!

Soul- nunca te subestime, eres un simple santo de bronce, no eres nada comparado conmigo…-el sujeta fuertemente a tenma por el cuello, esta estrangulándolo y apunto de matarlo, es cuando wargreymon interviene y hace que lo suelte al arrojarle una descarga de energía.-¡siempre tan valiente yagami! ¡Lastima que no tuvieras el valor para decirle tus sentimientos a sora!

War greymon-no puedo creerlo sus alas…parecen escudos, mi ataque no lo perturba.-el digimon mantiene su posición, a pesar de que aquel ser alado se aproximaba hacia el, caminando, y justo cuando quedan de frente este ultimo le da un puñetazo que lo manda a estrellarse contra un muro.

Tai- ¡mierda!.. No tengo tiempo para este sujeto.-el muchacho instintivamente toma las dos armas que le dio león y descarga toda la munición , los disparos toman por sorpresa a soul ,que recibe toda las balas del cargador.-¡las balas lo dañaron!-fueron cerca de 20 proyectiles los que se incrustaron en su pecho y 2 mas en la parte superior del cráneo del general.-¡¿lo mate?!.

Tai cambia los cargadores vacios por unos nuevos y se aproxima apuntándole con ambas pistolas, estando frente al cuerpo de soul, este se levanta proporcionándole una patada en el estomago al antiguo elegido.

Soul- mis poderes me permiten sobrevivir, prácticamente puedo recuperarme de cualquier tipo de herida.

Goku-¿así que nada puede matarte?-se convierte en super sajayin y se pone en guardia, mientras sonreía de manera confiada.

Soul-no, mis células se regeneran rápidamente, pero no soy inmortal…estos poderes son mas una maldición desde que los obtuve.

Goku-(es extraño es bastante cruel pero no siento maldad en su ki).

Soul levanta un autobús, para arrojarlo sobre goku , el guerrero lo destroza de un solo golpe, cuando el ángel lo embiste dándole varios golpes en el pecho y el estomago ;goku contraataca al dar un golpazo en la quijada al joven alado, el golpe fue tan fuerte que le destrozo la mascara…

Soul-demonios este maldito simio espacial es mas fuerte que yo.-su cabello era largo y negro como la noche, su piel era de tono claro y los rasgos de su cara eran como los de cualquier otro hombre de 20 años,de cuerpo fornido y espalda marcada y atletica.- esta totalmente fuera de mi liga, si no hago algo pronto podría matarme.

Goku-vamos eso fue solo el calentamiento.

Soul-eres un maldito pretencioso…-el agita sus alas ligeramente para lazarse volando nuevamente, pero goku lo toma por las piernas y usando el mismo impulso que llevaba su adversario lo lanza contra una pared.-¡deja de jugar!

Goku-eso te hizo enojar en serio eh?-goku lo recibe de nueva cuenta con un golpe en la cara, mismo que soul responde al darle un derechazo en la barbilla, ambos siguen intercambiando puñetazos, hasta que el mismo general sujeta por la cabeza al sayajin y lo azota contra un edificio,el impacto es tan brutal que el mismo inmueble se derrumba sobre los dos.

Soul-¡no te dejare salir de hay!.-otra vez soul toma un autobús y lo deja caer contra los escombros, para después hacerlo explotar con una esfera de energía.-eso deberá detenerte mientras recupero el aliento.

Goku-¡kame-hame –haaa…!.- la ráfaga de poder sale volando, estando apunto de impactar al general ,pero este reacciona deteniendo el ataque, con una ráfaga de energía sónica que sale desde su boca, es una rara mezcla de onda de choque y relámpagos azulados y violetas, que se escucha mas como una lamentación que como un grito.- ¿Qué fue esa técnica?

Soul- fue el "lamento de los condenados" …raven me enseño ese ataque, solo que me debilita el usarlo…eres buen oponente a un que estas fuera de mi jerarquía amigo …

Goku-eres fuerte, pero si entrenaras más serias un oponente formidable…

Goku y soul se disponen a continuar el combate cuando se materializan dos esferas negras detrás del general, de las mismas surgen banchou leomon y justimon…

Soul-no deberían estar en karakura?

Banchou leomon-el general vegeta capturo rápidamente a todos los shinigamis , pero durante la pelea algo sucedió y black wargreymon fue arrastrado a esta dimencion,junto con un tal zaraki kenpachi, soul –sama ¿no tiene una misión que cumplir?.

Soul-cierto lo había olvidado, si no lo hago raven se molestara bastante, no maten a yagami quiero ser yo quien lo despoje de su emblema…primero buscare el emblema del amor y matare a su portadora.

Justimon-esta con los demás héroes que habían llegado a este mundo…de ser así deberás liberar tu propio emblema...

Soul-lo se y no quiero llegar a tales extremos a un…

Goku-no se que tantas cosas están diciendo pero acabare con los tres.

Banchou leomon.-no me compares con soul –sama…yo no necesito liberarme de ninguna atadura para pelar libremente contigo.

Goku–bien…después concluiré mi pelea con tu jefe.

Justimon-crees poder con ambos?

Tenma-yo seré tu oponente, a un tengo suficiente poder para seguir de pie…jejejeje

Soul- justimon y leomon…no se tomen esta pelea a la ligera, no se contengan…-después de decir esto desaparece envuelto en llamas color violeta.

Tai-escuche todo…no dejare que ese hijo de puta cumpla sus planes, primero lo matare

Tai sube sobre la espalda de wargreymon y parten en busca de sora

Odaiba zona centro 00:27 hrs.

Justo en medio de una de las calles un grupo e héroes se encuentra rodeado por una multitud de 150 devidramon , todos se miran fijamente , el primero en reaccionar fue garudamon al dispersar a los enemigos al abatir a dos de ellos con un manotazo, después aquilamon asesino a otros tres con una ráfaga de poder.

Hunk- señor hay tropas enemigas acercándose directamente hacia nuestra posición.

Leon-necesito que alejen a esas cosas de nuestro camino, nos necesitan para evacuar ala gente.

Sora- considéralo hecho.

Jill-leon pero la razón por la que venimos fue por…

Leon-ella cumplirá con su deber, tú cumple el tuyo.

Ikki- estúpido militar …-el caballero salta sobre uno de los muros de los edificios aledaños y en una rápida maniobra alcanza partirle el cráneo a un devidramon con un puñetazo, después hace arder su cosmos y lanza un tornado de fuego que termina por calcinar vivos a otros 4 digimon .- no dejare que salgan con vida de este mundo malditos. –dijo al saltar otra vez y derribar a otro digimon .

Clare- no avanzaran mas- ella se mueve ala velocidad del rayo y con un rápido mandoble de su espada desintegra a un devidramon, basta con otro suave movimiento ella logra crear una onda de choque que asesina otro digimon.-no son mas que basura….son aun peor que los yoma,al menos ellos mataban para sobrevivir , pero ustedes lo hacen por placer.

Mientras tanto aquilamon acaba de derribar a otros 3 devidramon con un ataque, a su derecha ikki mata a 2 mas con una ráfaga de fuego; su vez Clare permaneció quieta un par de segundos y creo una ráfaga de viento, tan destructiva que poseía el poder de filosas navajas, esta onda de choque acabo con 8 digimon al mismo tiempo.

Ikki-estupidos, así que no se dan por vencidos, eh.-los devidramon gruñeron como furias salidas del averno, y se lanzaron al ataque- ¡ave fénix!- el grupo de digimon se desintegra envueltos en llamas antes de caer el piso.

Clare-son demasiados y se acercan mas…

Leon-rapido primer y segundo pelotón cubran el flanco izquierdo, el 4 y el quinto flanco derecho, fuego de cobertura mantengan su posición!

Desde los edificios otros escuadrones bajo las órdenes de leon y hunk se posicionaron para tratar de repeler a una segunda horda de digimon que se acercaba directamente hacia ellos ,en la calle los knightmon avanzaban al frente de la columna cubriéndose con sus escudos ,los soldados disparaban y la primera columna de ataque de los invasores vio como algunos de sus miembros morían mientras que los soldados que estaban en las azoteas abrieron fuego contra las líneas de ataque inferiores, causándole unas cuantas bajas mas .

Hunk-no estamos haciendo suficiente daño.

León-¡no dejen de disparar debemos detenerlos aqui y ahora, defiendan su posición!

Jill-tenemos refuerzos, llego el ejercito japonés.

Hunk- ya era hora.

Las tropas de knightmon , ogremon, bakemon, apemon, vilemon y skullsatamon se acercaban cuando los tanques del ejercito nipón atacaron desde el lado opuesto de la calle , los misiles "hidra" caen justo en medio de la formación enemiga ,logrando diezmarla; los digimon retroceden solo para abrir paso a un grupo de tyranomon y monocromon .

Leon- demonios ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?!

Yolei-son digimon dinosaurio.

Jill-maldita sea ¿Qué es esa energía saliendo se sus hocicos?

Hunk-¡cúbranse es artillería!

Los tanques continuaban lanzando sus cargas explosivas, pero la respuesta enemiga no se hizo esperar y los digimon dinosaurio contraatacan lanzando bolas de fuego , estas llamaradas iluminan el cielo y hacen impacto en los edificios cercanos , otras caen justo donde se localizaban los tanques , los destruyendolos.

León-carajo, estos sujetos están fuera de nuestra liga…¡retirada al segundo perímetro!

Hunk-¡rompan filas debemos unirnos al ejercito japonés!

Jill-bien iremos por tierra…

Ikki-¡los amntendremos aen este lugar hasta que ustedes estén a salvo!

Clare-no me gusta escapar de una pelea, pero esta vez no hay opción.

Leon-¡repliéguense! ¡Fuego a discreción!

Saeko-me quedare aquí con ustedes…

Ikki-sera tu funeral niña tonta.

Los soldados comienzan a replegarse ante la lluvia de fuego de los digimon dinosaurio,;los ogremon y knightmon logran llegar al bloqueo y segundos después comenzaron a matar a cuanto soldado lograban atrapar ,los sonidos de los disparos continuaban solo que esta vez mezclados con los gritos de dolor de los militares.

En minutos la batalla cambio ante la superioridad numérica del enemigo, a un así la poca milicia que permaneció en las azoteas de los edificios continuaban combatiendo, tratando de detener a los digimon;los devidramon al verlos se lanzan contra ellos ,los primeros 5 digimon terminaron muertos por una lluvia de balas ,pero el resto de la bandada mato a placer a los militares ,algunos murieron devorados y otros fueron hechos pedazos.

León-todos están bien?

Jill-perdimos a menos de la mitad de los efectivos…y a los otros tres tipos que se quedaron con nosotros…esas chicas clare y saeko, también a otro tipo llamado ikki.

León -déjalos sabrán cuidarse solos, debemos llegar al segundo perímetro, disparen a todo lo que no sea humano….avancen…

Mientras tanto…

Mega kabuterimon acababa de derribar a 3 devidramon con un ataque, asu derecha anquilomon acabo 5 mas con un golpe de su cola y aplasto a dos mas usando su cuerpo; por su parte t.k. Permanecía junto magna angemon , que usaba su espada para matar a los skullsatamon que los rodeaba.

Magna angemon-asi que no están dispuestos a arrepentirse de sus acciones…¡excalibur!- los ángeles caídos rieron malévolamente y atacaron, pero el ángel sale victorioso sobre ellos al acabarlos con un solo golpe de su espada.

Kari- siguen llegando desde la costa y el ejercito no esta logrando contenerlos.

Izzy-debemos mantenerlos dentro de odaiba y evitar que se dispersen a los demás distritos.

Angewomon-¡atmosfera celestial! –Bajo una radiante luz en forma de cruz la segunda horda de digimon invasores cae al suelo fulminados.-si esto sigue así perderemos la poca ventaja que tenemos.

Cody-chicos…¿Qué es eso?

Kari-debe tratarse de otro digimon.

T.k.- ahora que recuerdo en esa dirección se encuentra el hospital asignado para esta zona de la ciudad.

Izzy- esas llamas no me agradan, vamos a ese lugar-todos aceptan de buena gana la decisión de izzy para dirigirse en esa dirección.

A lo lejos se formo una inmensa llamarada y revelo la forma de un inmenso demonio con pinturas indígenas por todo su cuerpo, la criatura comenzó a avanzar aplastando todo lo que se ponía en su camino, en su hombro derecho subsistía hao inerte, basto con un solo movimiento de su mano para que el espíritu del fuego envolviera en llamas un camión y lo lanzara contra unos edificios, una vez hecho esto gran cantidad de soldados llegaron a tratar de hacerle frente.

Hao-no son mas que simples insectos, esas armas no lograran dañarme.-el gran espíritu lanzo un golpe al suelo, haciendo explotar algunos autos y quemando vivos a varios militares; los soldados restantes se dividen y continúan atacando mientras retroceden.-¡idiotas no podrán detenerme por mucho tiempo en este lugar!

A 2 cuadras de distancia se encontraba el hospital, en su interior docenas de civiles heridos en espera de ser evacuados, todos victimas de esa misma noche, el lugar había sido asegurado y 60 policías lo custodiaban. Una niña de no mas de 12 años escucho como el sonido de disparos se incrementaba progresivamente, ella se acerca a la ventana con un temor creciente en su mente y la sensación de un nudo en su garganta, poco a poco recorre la persiana, solo para ver como un skullsatamon destrozo la ventana, su silueta negra invade la habitación , la infante retrocede al sentir la mirada penetrante de ese demonio, el digimon alza su báculo y estando apunto de apalear a la chiquilla con su báculo , una fuerza extraña lo detiene y lo jala de nueva cuenta hacia la calle. La niña corre hacia la ventana solo para observar la pelea que se desarrollaba entre un grupo de digimon y una mujer adolecente.

¿? 1-…si dan un solo pasó mas, solo se aproximaran a su propia muerte….-en seguida desde el cielo surge desciende una horda de 30 skullsatamon y desde al calle la rodean 20 ogremon .- ¡yo no moriré aquí! …¡serán ustedes los que se vayan al infierno!- la fuerza misteriosa surge con la furia desbordada de esta joven de cabello rosado.- ¡abominaciones , para ustedes es lo mismo que sean mujeres o niños!- la tierra tiembla y los skullsatamon se arrojaron sobre ella, pero en un instante uno de los atacantes fue decapitado por la fuerza invisible que rodea a esta mujer, la sangre comienza correr, después 5 demonios mas fueron descuartizados antes de que pudieran alcanzarla y sus restos cayeron alrededor de la calle. Los últimos digimon se lanzan al ataque .- ¡esto es lo que se merecen idiotas, ninguno saldrá con vida de este lugar!.- ninguno de los skullsatamon logro tocarla, ya que terminaron decapitados o con el torso destrozado por aquella fuerza extraña que emanaba del interior de la joven.-solo quedan ustedes…

Los ogremon al presenciar el poder de la muchacha comenzaron a huir, hay un breve lapso de silencio, después los invasores comienzan a ser asesinados uno por uno a manos chica de cabellos rosado, hasta que la calle entera quedo empapada de sangre y repleta de cadáveres desintegrándose.

¿?1- Hm…vienen mas de ellos…-ella solo atina a ver como izzy y su grupo se acercaban.-mejor me largo, este lugar es demasiado extraño.- siente como una mokona negra salto sobre su hombro, para después correr hasta el borde de la calle y perderse de vista en una esquina.

Kari-quien era esa mujer?

T.K.-después lo averiguaremos, tenemos compañía.

Sobre sus cabezas pasaron volando un par de misiles, que fueron a impactarse contra el pecho del espíritu del fuego, después prosiguió la ofensiva con 20 soldados disparando bazucas y otros atacando con sus metralletas ,detrás de ellos eran apoyados por 2 tanques ;las detonaciones alcanzaron tal grado que pronto hubo decenas de cartuchos percutidos.

Soldado- ¡retrocedió! ¡Ataquemos!

T.k-¡no sean tontos márchense!

Hao-solo por que perdí un poco el equilibrio eso no significa que hayan logrado lastimarme.-el espíritu lanza un golpe contra el suelo, pero justo antes de que este toque el pavimento, magna angemon logra detenerle, y lo ataca con su espada, el shaman lanza una ráfaga de fuego que hace retroceder al ángel.- al fin aparecieron…

T.k.-¿Qué causa justifica esta masacre?

Hao-sencillo, los digimon necesitan nuevos lugares para poder vivir, pues su mundo se ha quedado sin recursos naturales, nosotros les brindamos el poder para cruzar dimensiones, a cambio ellos se convirtieron en nuestra armada y nos darán los emblemas de la luz.

Kari-pero los emblemas fueron destruidos…

Hao-vamos sean un poco mas creativos, los emblemas eran energía, y no pueden ser destruidos, la energía vital de los emblemas se injerto en ustedes, en pocas palabras son los avatares que portan dentro de ustedes las insignias de la luz…son iguales a mi…verán soy hao asakura y soy el portador del emblema de la pereza, me da gusto conocerlos finalmente "antiguos niños elegidos"…-expuso sonriendo cálidamente.

Izzy- monstruo!

T.K.-toda esta destrucción no la perdono…eres demasiado perverso como para dejarte con vida!-la mano del espíritu del fuego intenta atraparlo, pero magna angemon interviene y hace retroceder a su oponente al rasgarlo con su espada.

Hao-no los dejare marcharse de este lugar, pues los necesito para obtener los emblemas que están dentro de ustedes.-no tardo mucho en que una bandada de snimon cubriera la zona, los militares están atrapados junto con los elegidos ,los soldados permanecían en guardia apuntándoles con sus armas.- feh…¿Qué acaso perdieron las ganas de jugar?.

T.k.-si muero te llevare conmigo…-todo se miran fijamente, saben lo que tiene que hacer, y no les importa arriesgar su vida con tal de detener al enemigo.

Hao-me agrada ese tipo de actitud.

Los soldados comienzan a disparar y los snimon se arrojan contra ellos, dasatando un baño de sangre, la escena era infernal, los digimon movían sus navajas de un lado a otro rasgando los cuerpos de sus victimas, haciendo volar los pedazos de sus cuerpos. Justo en medio de esa vorágine de caos el anquilomon de cody se precipita contra el fire sipirit, este sujeta al digimon con una sola mano y fácilmente le rompe el cuello, para después arrojar el cuerpo contra el suelo.

Cody-es el demonio en persona…-lo ultimo que el niño vio fue como el cuerpo de su camarada digimon caía justo sobre el lugar donde el se encontraba parado.

Izzy-¡cody!.

T.K.-¡hijo de perra!...

Hao-ahora es mi turno.- el shaman y su espíritu desaparecen en el aire, por segundos todos permanecen en guardia, hasta que de la nada se materializa la inmensa mano del espíritu del fuego y sujeta con fuerza a t.k., rápidamente magna angemon intenta rescatar a su camarada.-este es mi compañero, una de las esencias mas puras de la naturaleza y esta hambrienta.

Magna angemon-¡t.k.!

T.K.- acabalo ahora. -después de esas palabras el espíritu hizo surgir fuego de su mano y consumió el cuerpo del muchacho, izzy y kari quedaron paralizados ante tal acto de crueldad, solo atinaron a ver como el cuerpo en llamas de su amigo fue arrojado al aire para caer sobre el techo de un automóvil.

Kari e izzy-¡t.k.!-los digmon perciben un estado de ira latente en su amigos humanos y se precipitan contra el general.

Magna angemon- ¡maldito! ¡excalibur!.

Angewomon-¡flecha celestial!

Mega kabuterimon -¡trueno mortal!.

Hao- tiempos desesperados ameritan soluciones desesperadas…¡ardan!- los tres digimon atacan en conjunto y surge una explosión que destroza todo en un rango de 30 metros, el humo comienza a disiparse dejando el aire con un aroma insoportable….solo se mantenía en pie el fire spirit, frente a el las siluetas de angewomon, magna angemon y mega kabuterimon ya estaban desintegrándose, y 10 metros mas adelante los cuerpos de de kari e izzy permanecían inactivos en medio de la calle.-ahora solo faltan 5 .- tres llamas de color dorado volaban alrededor de el, estas mismas habían emergido de los cuerpos de los elegidos.

Costa de odaiba, centro de convenciones, base de operaciones, 01:05hrs.

Los devidramon continuaban llegando de varias direcciones, los digimon terrestres ya habían roto el cerco impuesto por el ejército y se diseminaban rápidamente por el centro de odaiba, hasta el momento han logrado contenerlos al usar los autos como barricadas y usando artillería, pero el numero de efectivos se estaba reduciendo debido al alto numero de combates en las calles ; poco a poco las tropas japonesas habían empezado a perder el control de la situación y era cuestión de tiempo para que la resistencia en odaiba cayera, pese a que en estos momentos mas de un centenar de helicópteros de combate entran en el espacio aéreo de la ciudad y rápidamente ingresan en la zona de conflicto.

Metal garurumon-¡garuru tomhawk!-su armadura se abre y libera mas de una docena de misiles,estos impactan a 10 devidramon ,enseguida lilimon apareció lanzando ráfagas de energía a cuanto enemigo se cruzara en su camino-te lo agradezco …amiga…estoy quedándome sin anergia.

Lilimon- esto es una pesadilla.

Metal garurumon-sora me preocupa,al igual que matt, hace mas de media hora que no tenemos noticias de los demas.

Lilimon-no es momento para portarse pesimista.-ella le sonríe y le guiña el ojo.

Metal garurumon-me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de matt y mimi.

Lilimon-se acerca otro grupo de enemigos listo?

Metal garurumon-¡cocyritus breath!

Lilimon-¡cañon de flor!

Los digimon oscuros explotan en pedazos,en la azotea del centro de convenciones, mimi se limitaba a ver a matt …sus ojos estaban cristalizados y apunto de romperse en diminutas lagrimas, por su parte matt permanecía bajo control , al pendiente del combate ,a pesar de que la preocupación por su prometida era abrumadora y los resientes hechos con mimi invadían sus pensamientos en breves lapsos de tiempo.

Matt-…perdóname…-susurro sin mirar a la cara a su compañera.-…yo simplemente te veo como una amiga, una hermana…

Mimi-¡cállate!.- ella se acerca rápidamente hacia el , lo toma por el hombro y de un rápido jalón lo hace quedar frente a ella, para así darle una bofetada.-¡idiota!...esa es la peor cosa que pudiste haberme dicho, sabes lo que una alma siente al escuchar como la persona a la que ama pronuncia esas palabras…-los cristales de sus ojos caen a pedazos y un liquido amargo recorre el rostro de la joven castaña, ya ningún pensamiento coherente recorría su mente, ahora eran las emociones de su corazón roto las que predominaban su mente y nublaban su juicio en ese instante.-…¿Qué tiene sora que no tenga yo?

Matt-…ella no es una niñita consentida como tu, ahora solo estas haciendo un berrinche y ya…si eres muy linda y dulce, pero…

Mimí-¡cállate!

Matt-mimi…cálmate solo estas actuando por puro capricho.

Mimí-siempre tuve que soportar como sora te abrazaba, como ella te besaba frente a mi, nunca tuviste ojos para mi…siempre te portaste indiferente cuando yo trate de acercarme, una vez tu y yo estuvimos juntos esos fueron los días mas felices y los recuerdo con sumo cariño, cada noche soñaba con poder tenerte de vuelta a mi lado, pero al final todo fue en vano…no pude ser feliz al lado de tai por que yo te amaba a ti y el amaba a sora…llámanos egoístas si lo deseas, pero jamás sabrás los sentimientos que en realidad anidan en mi corazón o en el de tai…

Matt-tienes razón jamás estaré al tanto de que ocultan sus corazones, pero la realidad es esta acéptala…jamás podrás tenerme de vuelta…

Mimi-la culpa no fue tuya si no mia,que no tuve la fuerza suficiente para luchar por ti…

En tierra los soldados disparaban una y otra vez sus armas contra los digimon oscuros que ya habían irrumpido en el segundo perímetro; se acercaban hacia las barricadas que rodeaban el centro de mando, segundos después una bandada de murciélagos surca el cielo y destroza las barricadas, los cadáveres de los soldados rápidamente comienzan a juntarse…

Matt-¡eso no puede ser un digimon!

Mimi-esto no puede estar pasando…es una mujer…-por un momento la batalla se pauso para ambos elegidos ,al ver como la delicada silueta de morrigan aesland se acercaba a ambos ,envuelta en una belleza gloriosa, que oculta un corazón tan perverso como el del mismo Lucifer.

Morrigan-saben es por este tipo de cosas que envidio a los humanos, ustedes pueden experimentar las emociones en su máxima expresión ...todo ese rencor, lujuria , obsesión , envidia y odio que esconde el corazón de esa niña …una alma que antes era tan inocente ahora totalmente corrompida …mmmm el solo pensarlo me hace temblar-ella recorre su pecho con su mano derecha, rosando ligeramente su piel, dándose caricias casi intangibles, era un acto de sumo placer, que dejo a un mas atónitos a matt y mimi.- y tu muchacho debo admitirlo eres mi clase de hombre con esa mirada tan rebelde y desafiante que tienes.-La súcubo se acerca flotando a escasos 10 cm del suelo

Metal garurumon-¡cocyritus breath!

Lilimon-¡rosa relámpago!

La reina del makai utiliza sus alas, las convierte en escudos para bloquear ambos ataques,lilimon se arroja sobre ella y la golpea con una rápida embestida, esto hace retroceder a morrigan, enseguida metal garurumon ataca con un par de misiles y convierte a su oponente en un bloque de hielo. Ambos digimon no tienen tiempo de reaccionar al ver a como las alas de la súcubo se transforman en aguijones, que alcanzan un amplio rango de distancia.

Metal garurumon -¡matt!

Lilimon-me dio gusto conocerte mimi…por favor no odies a sora y a matt…

Uno de las espinas reventó el torso de la hermosa hada que era lilimon , mientras que otros cinco perforaron la armadura de metal garurumon y penetraron tanto su cráneo como otras partes de su cuerpo.

Matt-¡no!-el corre al lado de su camarada y se arrodilla a su lado, el cadáver del digimon queda inerte por unos segundos y después se desintegra…-maldita perra…¿Por qué lo mataste?

Morrigan-eres tan lindo cuando te enojas-acrecentó sonriendo-debí defenderme ellos me atacaron primero…pero ahora que ya no tenemos interrupciones…-aprovechando su velocidad el demonio femenino se coloca frente a matt y lo toma por el cuello para besarlo en los labios, el movimiento fue tan rápido y brusco que los dientes de ambos chocaron, era un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, un salvaje torrente de placer que la súcubo disfruto antes de de traspasarle el pecho a al muchacho con su mano derecha.

Mimí-¡matt!...eres una estúpida.

Morrigan-no tienes por que portarte tan grosera conmigo, honestamente deberías agradecérmelo, así el ya no se casara con tu amiga y tu corazón no se desmoronara al ritmo de la marcha nupcial.

Tras escuchar estas palabras Mimí quedo de rodillas y agacha su cabeza…

Mimi-yo no quería esto….yo lo amaba, solo deseaba verlo feliz…-en seguida solo se escucho ¡crash!, fue el sonido que produjo el cráneo de la castaña al estrellarse con el puño de morrigan, al menos su muerte fue rápida y sin dolor.

Morrigan –normalmente no suelo ser tan piadosa, pero esa niña logro conmoverme, a pesar de toda esa envidia que guardaba en su interior, en verdad amaba a ese chico…¡?...hay un corazón con sentimientos exactamente iguales y esta muy cerca.-ella sonría mientras despliega sus alas para salir volando a gran velocidad.-esa alma será mía, no permitiré que ese idiota de soul se la quede.

Zona centro de odaiba ,01:55 hrs.

Tres helicópteros salen volando de entre los edificios, los pilotos observan como cerca de 30 devidramon se colocaban sobre la pared de un edificio de tv Tokio e intentaban romper las ventanas para entrar. Rápidamente las naves comienzan a disparar contra la multitud, el 1er devidramon cae muerto por las balas mientras los demás alzan el vuelo, entre la confusión uno de los digimon destruye a uno de los helicópteros con sus garras, este cae a tierra y estalla; enseguida los escuadrones aéreos se dispersan y comienzan a perseguir a los invasores.

Piloto 1-hemos hecho contacto visual con el enemigo, están por todos lados.

Piloto 2- todas las unidades abran fuego.

Los helicópteros de combate volaban entre las edificaciones, persiguiendo a los devidramon, los pilotos disparaban a cuanto enemigo veían, pero por cada uno que mataran 2 mas ocupaban su lugar; un digimon se estrella contra la cabina de uno de los helicópteros, haciéndolo explotar, uno mas fue derribado por dos snimon que intentaron destruir los motores de las hélices .decenas de casquillos percutidos caían ala calle.

Al mismo tiempo mientras la batalla en el cielo se desataba, las tropas que león y jill comandaban se aproximaban hasta los puertos, los soldados disparan al ver como esas calles eran el escenario de una batalla campal, ya que los pocos civiles que se quedaron atrapados en odaiba se unieron a las tropas japonesas y combatían a los digimon armados con cuchillos y demás cosas que tuvieran ala mano.

León-no se que opines tu jill, pero yo ya me canse tanta presión .

Jill-señores hora de ganarse su salario… ¡a ellos!

León -¡bien pongan algo de música y abran el bar! ¡Esta fiesta va a comenzar!.

Los soldados tratan de abrirse camino con sus rifles ,león prefirió tomar su cuchillo y enfrentarse al enemigo frente a frente .primero degolló a un ogremon y después le rompió el cuello a otro que se cruzo en su camino, al ir avanzando pudo observar como los invasores se habían concentrado en exterminar a los poco mas de 1600 militares que estaban con vida, lo único que contenía a los digimon mas grandes eran los 80 helicópteros de combate que quedaban y los vehículos de artillería que no fueron destruidos al principio de la invasión.

León logra llegar hasta a un callejón después de volarle la cabeza a un knightmon con su escopeta, vio a una silueta femenina moviéndose entre los basureros, era una mujer de cabello rosa, traía consigo una mokona sobre su hombro derecho.

León-¿Quién eres?

¿?-algunos solían llamarme lucy otros nyu…

León-no deberías estar aquí sabes…

Lucy-preocúpate por ti mismo, puedo sobrevivir, pues estas abominaciones no pueden ni siquiera dañarme.-en ese instante jill entra en el callejón, mientras hunk permanecía afuera disparando a cualquier digimon que se acercara.

Jill-creo que uno de los digimon mas grandes se aproxima, hay reportes de que algo muy fuerte esta arrasando con cualquier cosa que se cruce en su camino.

Se produce una explosión y un edificio colapsa en el otro extremo de la calle, de entre los escombros surge black war greymon , el digimon no puede ni siquiera ponerse de pie cuando kenpachi cae sobre su espalda y lo hace incrustarse de nueva cuanta sobre el concreto.

Kenpachi-¡vamos no pude haberte vencido con un golpe tan simple!-la garra de B. wargreymon golpea el abdomen del capitán, haciéndolo volar 10 metros, este cae al suelo para ver como el digimon se lanza contra el, sujetándolo por la garganta y finalmente lo estrella contra la pared de un edificio.-…esto es muy divertido…fatalmente divertido…

Black war greymon-es bueno saber que estas disfrutando esto tanto como yo, este es mi objetivo en la vida,ser mas fuerte cada vez que me enfrento a un nuevo enemigo…-kenpachi lanza un golpe a dos manos con su espada ,el digimon se cubre con su escudo , pero el impacto es tan fuerte que es arrojado de nuevo ala calle.-¿de donde demonios saco tanta fuerza? Hizo pedazos mi escudo de un solo golpe.

La bestia a un esta aturdida, un helicóptero black hawk acomete en su contra, pero el digimon toma un poste, lo usa para empalar la nave y hacerla girar, para después lanzarla contra la multitud que peleaba a escasos 500 metros de su posición. El helicóptero estalla antes de que caiga en medio de la batalla campal, los pilotos abren los ojos para ver como ante ellos se paraba de forma imponente el capitán zaraki kenpachi.

Kenpachi- lárguense de una buena vez, no quiero que ningún humano interrumpa este duelo.-los pilotos escapan.-bueno en que estábamos? O si acabo de darme cuenta de que eres un contrincante que vale la pena.-su mano derecha sujeta parte de su rostro, el capitán se libera de parche de restricción y desprende todo su reiatsu.

Black war greymon-no me impresionas nada! ¡Estúpido!... ¡dramon killer!-sus dos garras arden envueltas en llamas oscuras y se precipita contra el capitán de la 11 división.-¡soy mas fuerte que tu!

Kenpachi- esta bien…¡no me contendré esta vez!.-el shinigami sujeta su espada con las dos manos, y también se lanza al ataque.

La mirada de los dos adversarios se cruzan al estar uno frente al otro, los dos liberan todo su poder en ese ataque y producen un pequeño estallido que arrasa con todo en un rango de 10 metros, las garras del digimon explotan al hacer contacto con la zanpakuto de kenpachi, el poder del shinigami es de tal magnitud que logra hacerle una profunda herida en el pecho a su oponente. Black wargreymon cae de rodillas al piso, con sus brazos fracturados e incapacitado para poder seguir luchando.

Black wargreymon-¿Qué esperas? mátame y termina con esta pelea.

Kenpachi- no lo hare, vuélvete mas fuerte para poder pelear otra vez.

El shinigmi esta apunto de retirarse cuando desde el cielo surge una luz azulada y de tono violeta, ese mismo resplandor rasga las nubes abriendo un portal,atravez del cual mas digimon comienzan a entrar a esta dimensión, del mismo surgen un grupo de angemon escoltando a raven y vegeta, zaraki sabe que mas enemigos han llegado y esto lo excita a un mas.

Kenpachi-esto se pone cada vez más interesante.

Alrededor del campo de batalla se observaban decenas de cadáveres tanto de militares, policías y civiles, no había cuerpos de digimon ya que estos se desintegraban al morir. Demasiados autos abandonados en las calles, numerosos incendios y armas tiradas por todas partes.

Los digimon habían logrado vencer a las fuerzas del orden con muerte y fuego.

Solo se desarrollaba una batalla mas cerca del puente rainbow gate, desde el otro lado de la costa, había mas tanques y vehículos de artillería disparando a cuanto digimon intentaba salir de odaiba;justo en medio del agua combatían zudomon y el espíritu del fuego.

Joe-no dejes de atacar a ese maldito..-el digimon golpea con su martillo la cabeza del espíritu, este cae dentro del agua, la mano de su adversario sale del agua y sujeta a zudomon por la garganta y lo obliga sumergirse, las dos criaturas continúan intercambiando golpes.

Hao-ese tonto solo esta extendiendo lo irremediable.-enseguida los tanques abren fuego, al sentir los impactos de los misiles el espíritu del fuego le quema la cara a zudomon y lo arroja contra los vehículos de artillería.- todos ustedes son peor que cucarachas, son solo parásitos que contaminan la naturaleza de este mundo…¡seré yo quien purifique este planeta con sangre y fuego!-gritaba con extrema satisfacción el shaman al ver como una explosión hace volar por los aires a todos los tanques, no subsisto rastro de joe kido en seguida del estallido, lo único que quedo fue la energía de su emblema manifestándose como una bola de fuego gris…

Puente rainbow gate, 02:10 hrs.

Los digimon habían logrado hacer retroceder a los pocos civiles y militares que habían dejado convida, estos se mantenían en una rápida retirada ,las municiones comenzaban a agotarse, el tiroteo se desarrollaba justo en el tercer perímetro defensivo a 2 cuadras del puente.

Leon-mantengan su posición, que todos los civiles crucen el puente, nosotros los detendremos en este lugar.

Hunk-debemos cruzar hacia el otro lado señor.

Jill-fuego de cobertura ¡retirada!

Leon-vamos gente hacia el puente…-el mira por un momento sobre su hombro ,odia la simple idea de escapar de una pelea, pero su instinto de proteger al mas débil se impone y se marcha …

Kenpachi-¡vamos pueden pelear mejor!- la espada del shinigami parte el cráneo de un ogremon, después con otro rápido movimiento le abre el pecho a un knightmon .-¡vamos!- incitaba el animo corrosivo del capitán del onceavo escuadrón al matar a cuanto digimon se cruzara en su camino.

Los vectores de Lucy sujetan a un snimon y los hacen caer a tierra, donde la diclonius lo despedaza sin ningún problema, enseguida un grupo de 6 skullsatamon la atacan, pero todos terminan con el pecho atravesado por los poderosos brazos de la joven.

Lucy – desconozco los motivos que los impulsan a matar, pero en algún lugar hay alguien a quien deseo proteger a como de lugar, no moriré hasta que pueda verlo una vez mas.- ella se ve acorralada una vez mas, un triceramon se aproxima hacia su posición, el blindaje de la bestia resiste los golpes de los vectores…

Ikki –¡ave fénix!- las llamas se encargan de calcinar el cuerpo del digimon ,el caballero mira por un momento a lucy , para después hacer estallar su cosmos, y golpea en la garganta a otro triceramon que salió de un callejón.-(no quiero ni imaginar lo que paso si estas bestias lograron llegar al santuario…)-dijo solo para golpear y destrozarle la cabeza a un tyranomon.

Clare-¡¿De donde están saliendo tantos?!-esquiva la espada de un apemon. y después lo decapita con un mandoble de su espada.

Saeko-(maldiicion me sacaron de un mundo infestado de zombis para traerme al mismo infierno)- bloque con su katana el golpe del mazo de un ogremon,en un rápido movimiento la estudiante le abre el abdomen , ella sonríe mientras su oponente cae muerto a sus pies.- esto esta empezando a gustarme, son mejores oponentes que los muertos vivientes …

Saeko nota como una sombra cae desde las alturas, rápidamente corre y ve como garudamon se precipita contra un edificio, el cuerpo de sora cae y rueda por la calle. Otra forma gigantesca se posa sobre una azotea , era el espíritu del fuego quien derribo a la enorme águila digimon ,desde otra dirección yolei ordenaba a su camarada, aquilamon , abrir fuego contra hao, pero antes de pudiera hacerlo es derribada por un rayo de energía que le lanzo la general morrigan.

Morrigan-esta niña no tiene emblema.

Hao-pareces desilusionada, y la razón por la que no poseen emblema es por que ellos son la segunda generación de elegidos.

Un gran lamento se produce en el aire y una onda de choque ataca tanto a hao como a morrigan, estos saltan para evadir el impacto.

Soul-ella es mi presa, nadie les pidió que vinieran.-protesto con voz enérgica.- háganse a un lado.

Hao- mate a 4 de esos chicos me parece justo que tú asesines al menos uno.

Morrigan – da lo mismo debemos obtener todos los emblemas.

Soul se acerca con la mano extendida intentando tomar el cuerpo de sora, en su rostro se dibuja momentáneamente una sonrisa de satisfacción, hasta que los cuerpos de 2 devidramon sin vida caen a su alrededor y le impiden el paso, sobre uno de ellos venia sasha el martir, que extrajo bruscamente su guadaña del cuello de uno de los digimon mientras un chorro de sangre salpicaba su cara.

Sasha- ¿un angel? No puede ser que alguien como tu este corrompido…-dijo al mirar incrédulo la presencia alada de soul.

Soul- creí que hao se había encargado de ti, bueno pateare tu presumido trasero de regreso al infierno.

Hao-¡no puede ser yo te mate!

Sasha- volví solo para vengarme por lo que hiciste…tu sangre solo servirá para ser derramada…¡hao asakura!

Mas devidramon caían muertos desde el cielo, eran 3, el primero presentaba perforaciones hechas por los disparos de un sujeto que envolvía una gabardina color rojo;el segundo tenia una herida a la altura del pecho que fue hecha por la espada de un chico muy parecido a hao y que portaba una katana;el tercero presentaba quemaduras y rastros de a ver sido atacado con hielo, sobre este ultimo estaba una niña de cabello café y acompañada por un leon alado.

¿? 1- el aire de esta ciudad apesta a sangre, haz hecho un gran trabajo desatando una parte del averno en este lugar.-dijo dirigiéndose a soul.

Soul-es un gran halago de parte del nosferatu alucard, perro de guerra de la familia hellsing.

¿?2-tiempo sin verte hermanito…

Hao-el sentimiento de aprecio no es mutuo yoh…

¿? 3- esto debe parar ahora, no ganaran nada con tantas muertes.

Morrigan- la card captor sakura…si estas aquí eso quiere decir que la maldita de yuuko estuvo haciendo de las suyas mientras nosotros estábamos ocupados en otro asuntos.

Soul-al fin llego el último invitado….

Ante la mirada de este ángel caído, la velocidad ala que viajaba war greymon en ese instante, era tal que producía ondas de choque que dejaban una estela de destrucción a su paso, sobre su espalda podía verse el rostro encolerizado de taichí yagami…

Sasha ataco súbitamente a hao con su guadaña, este ultimo lanza una llamarada y derrite el arma de su oponente, el qwaser rápidamente manipula los átomos restantes de su artefacto para regenerarlo.

Hao- imbécil, lección de química básica: el hierro se funde con el fuego.

Sasha-a un no estoy vencido.- su mirada se lleno de rencor ante tal provocación, nuevamente ataca.

Tai-¡sora!

Soul-" A millión children fighting .For lives .For hope beyond the horizon…"-el comienza a cantar, sus sentidos es tan totalmente excitados, y la adrenalina ya había nublado parcialmente todo su juicio…- "wellcome to hell ,Little saint . Mother Gaia in slaughter. Wellcome to Paradise soldier…"

Tai-¡bastardo callate!

Violentamente wargreymon golpea a soul con sus garras, para hacerlo estrellarse contra una pared,tai correr al lado del cuerpo de su amiga y lo carga entre sus brazos.

Tai-a un esta viva debo…

Morrigan –solo prolongas lo inevitable, el resto de tus amigos ya murieron…

Tai-kari…mimi…joe…izzy…matt…tk….todos están muertos…

Morrigan –en tu Corazón residen las pasiones de egoísmo y rencor, por que esa chica que llevas en los brazos no te correspondió, tu alma esta envenenada, no tienes motivos para seguir viviendo, pues esa mujer lo era todo para ti, así que facilítame tomar tu vida y la de ella.

Tai- estas en un error tengo demasiados motivos para vivir, para vengarme por lo que hicieron y regresarlos a las tinieblas de las salieron.

En su ojos podía notarse cierto brillo, una indomable llama que ardía en el interior de todos los héroes que luchaban en odaiba en esa noche…después el tomo una de sus pistolas con la mano derecha y la apunto hacia morrigan, disparo en una ocasión, después el mundo se volvió vertiginoso…

Fin capitulo 03


	5. La Aparición de la Bruja

Capitulo 04: La Aparición de la Bruja.

"Una rostro de ángel me sonríe, bajo un titulo de tragedia, esa sonrisa es usada para darme calor… adiós…no hay palabras que decir, junto a la cruz de tu tumba y las velas encendidas por siempre."

Nightwish.

Desde el cielo un grupo de 6 angemon escolta a la general raven, ella subsistía flotando en posición de loto como si estuviera practicando alguna meditación, mira la devastación que provoco el ejercito que soul guio en este mundo, una escena de muerte y sangre, coronada con una ultima resistencia por parte de algunos héroes que se reunieron.

Raven- soul se dejo mandar por su instinto asesino y he aquí un resultado incuestionable, pero aun así sigo desaprobando sus métodos tan salvajes.

Angemon 1- mi señora… ¿no deberíamos estar ayudando a los demás generales?

Raven –mantén tu posición hasta que te ordene lo contrario.

Angemon 2-el general leoluch se acerca.

Raven-¿disfrutaste este espectáculo?-dijo sarcásticamente al ver al airdramon que se aproximaba hacia ella.

Leoluch-desde luego, fue un asiento de primera para deleitarme con tan exquisito cosecha miento de caos y derramamiento de sangre.

Raven-a veces pienso que debajo de esa fino rostro tuyo, se esconde una irracional criatura dispuesta salir cuando es necesario.

Leoluch-es cierto, no me toco el corazón para utilizar a otras personas para lograr mis propios fines, así como tampoco me da remordimiento alguno derramar la sangre de otros hombres…por cierto ¿y vegeta?

Raven- prefirió quedarse en el digital world, el emblema de la "envidia "que porta consigo lo harán impredecible si encuentra algún enemigo que lo supere.

Leoluch-eso me recuerda saga e itachi están en estos momentos combatiendo a imperialdramon…

Raven-tu…-señala a un angemon- vuela y busca a los generales y diles que traigan con vida a ese digimon junto con sus camaradas humanos, tengo planes para ellos.-el ángel asiente y sale volando…

Tienda de yuuko, 02:09 hrs

Yuuko- ¡oh vaya es hora del espectáculo!-resonó la sarcástica voz de la bruja dimensional en medio da la habitación, ella estaba como de costumbre sentada sobre su sillón tomando un poco de sake mientras observaba atentamente la situación en odaiba, da un largo trago al vaso y termina por ingerir toda la bebida.- malditos digimon , a pesar de que deseen colonizar otros mundos, tanta masacre es ilógica….- un joven de lentes se acerca a ella y le sirve un poco más de sake.-hola angelique siéntate y sírvete un poco de licor..-en ese momento la silueta de su compañera se acercaba y tomaba asiento en otro cómodo sillón en la misma habitación.

Angelique- no es el momento mas indicado para estar embriagándote (¬¬)

Yuuko-eso es asunto mío…todos los héroes que pudimos reunir están en estos momentos ya combatiendo a los "caídos", pero a un sigo sin comprender por que los digimon están matando a tantos.

Angelique-esto es una guerra y debe haber victimas…-ella no pudo concluir la frase, pues fue interrumpida por otra mujer que entro a la habitación.- ¡¿sailor plut?!...setsuna…

Yuuko-¿que trae a la "guardiana del tiempo "a mi tienda? Por si no lo haz notado estamos en una situación un tanto delicada.

Sailor plut-esto no deberías tomártelo tan a la ligera, bagramon ha causado un tremendo desequilibrio en este universo,hay batallas en cada mundo dentro de este plano de existencia, y las almas perdidas solo causaran que el tercer hermano despierte…

Angelique- pero los 4 guardianes cósmicos no se han reunido aun.

Yuuko-es solo cuestión de tiempo…para que el tercero se ponga de pie y encare a sus hermanos mayores.

Sailor plut- falta poco para que tanto el espectro, el living tribunal, lord raiden y un viejo amigo tuyo se encuentren cara a cara, entonces una nueva guerra cósmica entre los cuatro universos se desatara.

Angelique- a un quedan algunos héroes dispersos en este universo, y serán en esos mundos los que se convertirán en nuestra ultima línea de defensa.

Yuuko se levanta de su sillón y termina de beber su sake mientras camina, después destroza la copa de porcelana al estrellarla contra el suelo, tanto sailor plut como angelique la miran con confusión.

Angelique-¿A dónde vas ahora?

Yuuko- es aburrido solo estar observando…-dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Odaiba ,puente rainbow gate, 02:18 hrs.

El escapo cargando entre sus brazos a aquella mujer que tanto había amado, detrás de el quedaba su compañero war greymon sujetando con ambos brazos a un ángel caído y una súcubo, que eran causantes de la matanza que habían presenciado esa fatídica noche en odaiba ,al día siguiente ella contraería nupcias con yamato ishida, ambos pudieron haber unido sus vidas, si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…esa chica de cabello rojizo y tez morena recupera el sentido , lo primero que ve es a su amigo taichí mirándola con infinita ternura ,y una sonrisa llena de amargura.

Sora-tai que paso?...¿donde esta biyomon?...

Tai-descuida ella esta aquí con nosotros –señala a un costado en la pared donde estaban.

Sora- ¿sabes algo sobre los demás?

Tai- ellos…deben estar bien…-dijo cabizbajo y con voz sombría.

Sora-debo decirte algo…creo que esta puede ser la ultima vez que nos veamos…

Tai-no es precisamente el momento más oportuno para una charla…

Sora- si las cosas cambiaran…yo te habría correspondido…eres un gran chico y alguien como tu es difícil de encontrar, yo se que no gano nada con decirte esto, pero perdóname por no haber apreciado tu compañía cuando tuve la oportunidad…

Tai-eso…no tiene importancia ahora…descansa…amiga…- "amiga" su corazón termino de hacerse pedazos al pronunciar aquella palabra, después se puso de pie, tomo sus armas y se dispuso a volver a la pelea….pero lo único que ve en medio de la calle son columnas de fuego bailando alrededor de dos jóvenes….

A pesar del intensó calor generado por las llamas que danzaban incontrolables a su alrededor, el se mantenía inmóvil,con la mirada fija en su adversario, su ojo izquierdo resplandece con una luz carmesí, una mirada que refleja odio, temor y furia . Por el contrario el joven shaman frente a el mostraba una expresión tranquila en su rostro y un atisbo de frialdad en sus ojos.

Hao-me da gusto ver que el calor no te molesta –sonríe- realmente te haz vuelto una molestia para mi, pero dime…¿Por qué regresaste al mundo de los vivos?

Sasha-a vengar la muerte de mafuyu oribe y las demás mujeres que mataste en mi mundo…-dijo al mirarlo fijamente.

Hao-mmm…¿te refieres a las zorras a las que solías chuparles los pechos?...valla no sabia que las vieras como algo mas que no fuera un juguete sexual.-el shaman suelta una risa suave y alegre, que no hace ,otra cosa más que irritar al joven qwaser que nuevamente se lanza al ataque.-no comprendes nada niño tonto…

Sasha-¡cállate!... alguien como tú no puede llegar a imaginar lo que es perder a todas las personas con las que formas lazos afectivos…solo eres una una molestia y nada más. - la imagen de mafuyu se materializo en su mente ,y rápidamente fue sustituida por una sensación de frustración al recordar como fue asesinada por hao.-¡yo te cortare!.-el golpe de su guadaña es detenido por la mano del shaman, después el artefacto se calienta al rojo vivo y se derrite en las manos del qwaser, este retrocede doliéndose, mientras las partículas de hierro flotan en el aire como si fueran pequeñas luciérnagas.- ¿Por qué las asesinaste?

Hao-por que me estaba fastidiando, solo acepte la misión para entretenerme, eran débiles al igual que tu y por eso merecían morir.

Sasha-eres…un…ser humano de lo más miserable, alguien como tu solo puede aspirar a darme asco. -a duras penas puede mantenerse en pie, sus brazos están totalmente quemados hasta la altura de los codos, solo atina agachar la mirada.

Hao-no te pongas triste niño, pronto podrás ver a esas rameras en el infierno, lo olvide…raven me comento que ustedes los qwaser no pueden entrar al averno, sin importar su numero de pecados nunca se condenaran, bueno jamás las volverás a ver.

Sasha-¡el único que ira al abismo serás tú! ¡Cuando estés en presencia de Luzbel, el te obligara a disculparte con ellas! ¡Estigmata!...- el poder de sasha ruega por ser liberado, y el no se resiste, las partículas de hierro que flotaban alrededor de hao se convirtieron en miles de agujas ardientes, y lo embisten formando una lluvia radiante en medio de la calle.- tarde un poco para adaptarme a tu manipulación del fuego, pero recuerda que el hierro a pesar de ser fundido no cambia sus propiedades moleculares…

El cuerpo del brujo permanece de pie envuelto en una gruesa coraza que formada por 4 pares de alas de murcielago que nacen desde su espalda y en sus manos aparecen dos espadas creadas en su totalidad por llamas negras.

Hao-me tomaste por sorpresa, y fue algo admirable de tu parte, pero a un así no estas a mi nivel chico…veras he liberado mi emblema y este me permite usar ciertas habilidades que posee el digimon a partir del cual fue formado, en este caso prefiero usar sus alas.- sus alas se separan y lanzan un breve aleteo, después una ráfaga de llamas negras golpea a sasha de lleno en el abdomen, el alquimista no logra resistir el impacto y cae casi inconsciente al suelo.-tal vez pienses que tus acciones son dictadas por el corazón, pero la realidad es que solo sientes una gran frustración por no ser capaz de defender a esas zorras a las que mate, actúas por venganza no por amor, todo lo haces para reparar tu ego lastimado…

Sasha-…demonios…sobreviví en medio de la tundra congelada y a cada pelea contra "los adeptos", no puedo terminar así…-murmuro justo antes de caer de rodillas frente a hao…

Hao-¡lampratus!-el cruza sus espadas y estas lanzan una ráfaga de fuego en forma de cruz,sasha esta preparado para recibir de lleno el ataque ,cuando siente como una mano lo toma por el cuello y lo saca de la trayectoria del ataque.-mmm..Interesante...

Sasha-no puede ser…una mujer…y porta una espada con ella…mafuyu…-su cabeza aun esta confundida, sabe que lo están llevando lejos de hao y eso lo hace levantar la mirada para ver de frente a la chica que lo había salvado.- nadie te pidió que te involucraras…

Saeko-cállate, no estas en condiciones de pelear ahora...además "el que pelea y huye, pelea un día mas"

Sasha- ¿que estupidez es esa?

Hao-valla que eres bastante popular con las chicas mártir sasha…pero no huirán tan fácilmente.-el se dispone lanzar otra ráfaga de poder con sus espadas, cuando es detenido por los vectores de Lucy, después ikki aparece atacándolo con una vendaval de flamas, este mismo lo hace volar lejos de sasha y saeko.

Lucy-eso solo lo detendrá un poco.

Ikki- al menos lo suficiente, no sabemos cuanto tardaran en llegar a nosotros el resto de su ejército…-el se apoya cerca de un muro y después mira al cielo como se acercan mas devidramon y skullsatamon

War greymon sabia perfectamente que al enfrentarse a dos oponentes al mismo tiempo ponía en riesgo su vida, pero eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, era momento de pelear no de pensar en las decisiones que había tomado en esa noche.

War greymon-¡grrahhh…!-lanza una bola de fuego contra morrigan y soul que se lanzaron contra el al mismo tiempo, la esfera impacta a soul en la cara y lo hace caer al suelo.-¡pagaran con su sangre por lo que hicieron!.-se precipita rápidamente contra morrigan que se mantenía de pie frente a el.

Morrigan- eres fuerte pero no lo suficiente para pelear contra los dos.-ella esquiva un golpe del digimon y después contrata ataca al darle un rodillazo en la nuca y estrellarlo de cara contra el suelo.- estúpida bestia…

War greymon-necesito mas poder…¡dramon killer!-justo antes de que el digimon ataque nuevamente a morrigan , un estallido surge del suelo ,del mismo emerge soul dándole un puñetazo en la cara y haciéndolo volar diez metros ,el vuela por los aires, hasta que se estrella contra un edifico .- cof…bastardos…cof…-hay vidrios clavados alrededor de su cuerpo y la cabeza le daba vueltas.-aquí vienen otra vez…¡dramon killer!

Desde una de las ventanas rotas soul y morrigan se aproximaban rápidamente, el primero en llegar fue el angel, pero este solo recibió por completo el golpe de las garras del digimon,estas mismas le rajan el torso y lo hacen caer. El ataque ocurrió en fracciones de segundo,Morrigan permaneció quieta observando como el cuerpo de soul caía abatido al suelo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, sintió como las garras de war greymon la impactaban y la hacían volar de regreso ala calle.

Morrigan-demonios..-desde el edificio surge war greymon, con sus garras envueltas en llamaradas, dispuesto atacarla con todo su poder.

Wargreymon-¡y ahora tu mueres!.- el digimon cae golpeando a morrigan en varias ocasiones, enseguida arroja sobre ella una bola de fuego, finalmente la toma por el cuello para estrellarla contra el pavimento.

La súcubo se reincorpora sacudiendo todo el polvo de su fina silueta, mientras war greymon permanecía de rodillas a escasos metros de ella tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Wargreymon-no puedo vencerte y lo sabes…a un no estas usando todo tu poder…

Morrigan-eres bastante apasionado cuando peleas, eso lo respeto...y si tienes razón aun no estoy usando todo mi poder…-las membranas de morrigan se despliegan, rápidamente ella crea una copia de si misma, ambas atacan al digimon.

War greymon-no moriré aquí,debo proteger a mis amigos a como de lugar…¡Gaia forcé!.-una columna de fuego se levanta desde esa calle de odaiba, esta misma es de tal magnitud que golpea de lleno a la súcubo para elevarla cientos de metros sobre la ciudad y hacerla caer en medio de la bahía.-genial esta victoria es mía, pero a un debo ocuparme del otro general…

Centro de odaiba, 02:30 hrs

Tres peleadores han devastado por completo la zona donde hace unas horas se levantaba el colegio superior de odaiba, ahora solo quedan ruinas…los tres se miran fijamente, concentran todo su poder en un ultimo golpe…

Saga-¡explosión galáctica!

Itachi- ¡amaterasu!

Imperialdramon-¡laser de positrones!

Una descarga de energía blanca es superada por una explosión de llamas negras combinadas con energía oscura, todo queda en silencio una vez más y los dos generales victoriosos toman a sus prisioneros.

Saga-demasiado sencillo…no puedo creer que el sea uno de los royal knights.

Itachi-algunas cosas son así de absurdas y cuesta trabajo creerlas.

Desde el cielo procedía soul, su cabello cambia de color oscuro a uno totalmente blanco, sus alas se despliegan mostrando mayor cantidad de plumas, su masa muscular aumenta de tal manera que rasga su ropa, y sus ojos dejan de ser color rojo para cambiar a dos pupilas totalmente eclipsadas por una tonalidad tan negra como la noche.

Soul- este es mi aspecto al liberar el poder de mi emblema…la magna energía de la infinita oscuridad…-basto solo con que el agitara sus alas para que war greymon saliera volando y se impactara contra un autobús.- fuiste muy necio al provocarme de esa manera war greymon, ahora sufrirás las consecuencias…-el alza su mano derecha, esta misma se enciende con llamas color violeta, esta listo para disparar, mira brevemente al digimon de tai, finalmente sonríe al arrojarle una bola de fuego, los autos explotan alrededor del cuerpo del guerrero, que solo pudo cubrirse con su escudo.

War greymon-(maldición va a arrojar otra bola de fuego sobre mi, no podre soportarla)- el general otra vez ataca, solo que esta vez con dos esferas de fuego, la primera impacta sobre el escudo y termina por destrozarlo, la segunda es desviada por la espada de Clare.

Clare-lo lamento estaba ocupada haya atrás, con tantos demonios…

War greymon-gracias amiga.

Clare-es interesantes que alguien me considere así de vez en cuando.

Soul-¡dejen de ladrar tanto par de necios!-el parece frente a war greymon dándole un rodillazo en la cabeza, después golpea en el abdomen a clare y la manda a estrellarse contra una residencia, el mira a su alrededor, nota como yoh asakura combatía ágilmente contra un ogremon , ve a sakura usando las cartas como escudos para contener a los pocos digimon que la rodeaban.-mejor me encargo de esto de una vez…-en un rápido aleteo arrebata su báculo a la card captor ,después le da una bofetada y la hace caer al suelo.-solo causas molestias niña .

Sakura- y tú eres un monstruo…

Soul-gracias por el cumplido.-el materializa su espada dorada en su mano derecha, esta dispuesto a arremeter contra sakura, pero yoh se interpone al producir una descarga de poder con su katana ,este mismo ataque es desviado por el general.-descuida en un par de minutos te atenderé con gusto…¿a donde se fue la mocosa?- el la busca con la mirada hasta que recibe de lleno un disparo que le fragmento el cráneo en dos, a lo lejos Alucard removía el cargador vacio de su pistola y cargaba una bala en la misma mordiéndola.

Alucard-las balas bendecidas de jackal fueron hechas para matar vampiros pero de igual manera pueden ser efectivas contra un demonio como tu, pero para ser honesto dudo que algo tan simple te haya matado.

Soul-tienes razón…jejejeje….eso si me dolió…-su cuerpo se regenera lentamente, pero a pesar de su sanación, eso no impidió que el disparo le causara daño, pues un hilillo de sangre baja desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta la mejilla derecha.-no soy un inmortal, pero eso no me impide seguir luchando sin importarme las consecuencias.

Alucard- después de todo eres interesante-el vampiro nuevamente dispara su arma en 6 ocasiones, pero las seis balas se incrustan el la espada del general.-no le temes a la muerte, eso me agrada, ¿pero cual es el motivo que te impulsa a combatir?

Soul- ¡uno demasiado importante!-despliega sus alas y con un rápido movimiento se lanza golpeando con su espada el cuerpo del espectro, el ataque es efectivo al abrirle el vientre a alucard,pero esto solo provoca una gran excitación en el miembro de la organización hellsing,ya que desde sus entrañas brotan dos grotescas bestias de aspecto canino, cubiertas por centenares de ojos.-¡no me impresionas nada¡-una y otra vez el general agita su espada intentando masacrar a los dos perros que lo atacan ,pero es inútil, una de los animales lo muerde en el brazo derecho y lo hace soltar su espada.

Alucard-hacia tiempo que no me divertía tanto…-grito la voz del vampiro desde el interior de una de las cabezas.- vamos esto solo es el primer round.

soul hace arder su cuerpo en llamas violetas, mismas que calcinan a las bestias, rompiendo el poder del vampiro, y obligando a alucard a retomar su forma humana, el poder del caído comienza manifestarse como una aura negra alrededor de su cuerpo…

Soul- es demasiada energía debo liberarla ¡yaaa….!

Desde un callejón tai puede sentir la fuerte onda de choque, no quiere mirar hacia atrás y sale de su escondite , su corazón esta latiendo fuertemente como no lo había hecho en años, una energía muy cálida surge del mismo, el elegido mira fijamente a soul y este le devuelve la mirada .

Soul- tienes bastantes agallas para haber salido de tu escondite…

Tai-ya no tengo nada que perder.

Soul-(debo poner fin a esto o mi cuerpo no soportara tanto poder)…

Alucard-vete de este lugar chico si deseas vivir.

Tai- jodete…no escapare más…

Sur de odaiba, 02:35 hrs.

Tenma sale volando al recibir una patada en pecho por parte de justimon,el digimon sigue la trayectoria de su oponente solo para rematarlo con otro punta pie en la espalda ,que lo manda a estrellarse contra la azotea de un edificio. Justimon era demasiado veloz a comparación del santo de bronce,que estaba reincorporándose en esos momentos, tenma aprieta sus puños con rabia y empieza formar su constelación guardiana con sus manos.

Justimon- es raro encontrar a un oponente con tantos ánimos como tu, pero esta vez tengo que matarte.

Tenma-matarme? Pero si acabamos de comenzar a pelear.

Justimon-la situación es crítica niño, nuestros ejércitos los superan en número así que no me sorprendería que el gobierno japonés, tome medidas desesperadas en nuestra contra, de cualquier manera tengo otros asuntos que atender y no pienso quedarme a jugar contigo otro rato.

Tenma-no te dejare marchar tan fácilmente…¡un ultimo esfuerzo!-su cosmos arde una vez mas formando llamas celestes alrededor de su cuerpo, y ataca.

Justimon-que insensato.-el convierte su brazo derecho en una espada, para después descargar un brutal golpe contra el caballero de pegaso,este ultimo evade el ataque de un salto y cae justo detrás del digimon, sujetándolo fuertemente por los hombros.-¿un ultimo ataque suicida niño?

Tenma-¡pegasus rolling crush!.- dos cuerpos envueltos en llamas azules se elevan por los aires, y ambos se precipitan de nuevo contra la tierra a una velocidad tremenda, se estrellan justo contra el inmueble sobre el cual combatían minutos atrás, la construcción colapsa en medio de una violenta explosión de relámpagos blancos y azules.

Goku- demonios …¡tenma!.- -el peleador baja por unos momentos su guardia y es cuando banchou leomon lo embiste a puñetazos, el ataque del digimon es muy rápido, las ventanas de los edificios a su alrededor comienzan a romperse mientras siguen intercambiando golpes.-¡maldito!.- el león sujeta la cabeza de goku y la estrella contra un edificio, después le da otro golpe en la cara y termina con una patada en el pecho que le saca todo el aire del pecho al sajayin.

Banchou lemon- no es fácil pegarte amigo y los golpes físicos parecen no hacerte retroceder , hora de cambiar de táctica…-carga una camioneta,con esa misma nuevamente golpea al guerrero z ,una y otra vez el automóvil golpea a goku hasta que la misma maquina termina por hacerse pedazos, ante esta oportunidad goku contraataca al darle un puñetazo al leon en la cara, después lo toma por el cuello y lo azota contra el pavimento.- jaja jaja…que gusto encontrar a seres tan fuertes en otros universos, esto hace valer la pena que entrara al ejercito …

Goku- te parece gracioso esto? Tus amigos y tú masacraron a toda esta gente sin motivo alguno.

Banchou leomon- los masacramos por que mi mundo perdió todos sus recursos naturales y mi raza esta condenada a la extinción a menos que haga algo.

Goku-¡eso no justifica este derramamiento de sangre! .- la cólera del sajayin se desborda ante tal respuesta , su ki se incrementa, ante esto su oponente no se queda con los brazos cruzados y también hace explotar su poder.

Banchou leomon- ¡mi especie sobrevivirá! ¡ burst punch!-los puños de leomon arden de poder y golpean el pecho de goku,este retrocede un poco ante el impacto y después se arroja contra el envuelto en un destello de poder en tono dorado.- ¡ eres bueno ,pero yo soy mejor!

Goku-¡tu solo eres un asesino!-goku alcanzo a traspasar con su puño derecho el pecho de banchou leomon,el digimon cae y el guerrero va en busca de tenma.

Banchou leomon- me da gusto que un guerrero de corazón indomable como el me venciera, los héroes de los otros universos deben ser iguales a el, lastima que me pierda una guerra tan inolvidable como esta…-la sangre escapa de su pecho y en su rostro solo se dibuja una mueca de complacencia, mientras su cuerpo terminaba de desintegrarse.

Goku esta apunto de llegar hasta el cráter donde se produjo después dela explosión, cuando de entre los escombros justimon escapa volando, el guerrero z vio que su casco estaba roto y que desde su brazo derecho brotaba mucha sangre.

Goku-¡tenma!- a sus oídos llega un sonido débil, una mano se levanta sepultada por unas piedras, al sacar a tenma de su sepultura, ve como este tiene gran parte de su armadura con grietas y como de su cabeza escapaban hilillos de sangre…

Goku- vaya eres mas resistente delo que pareces jajajajaja …

Tenma-escapemos…van a destruir este lugar…-dijo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Goku- ¿Qué es ese ruido parecen turbinas? ¡Son cazas militares!- el toma a su compañero y tratan de escapar volando…mientras a lo lejos el sonido producido por aviones se a cerca…

Alucard y tai disparan su armas al mismo tiempo, soul se lanza contra ellos, recibiendo los dos disparos de lleno en el abdomen, pero eso no detiene su embestida, hasta que llega hasta donde están sus dos adversarios y los toma por la garganta, a alucard le disparo una bola de fuego violeta directo en el cuello, esto despidió el cuerpo del vampiro lejos de el, mientras que a taichí lo sujeto con ambas manos para estrangularlo al mismo tiempo que se elevaban sobre odaiba.

Soul-espero que encuentres la vista realmente espectacular- a lo lejos las nubes de tormenta producían relámpagos y truenos, en tierra los incendios iluminaban las siluetas de cientos de digimon que merodeaban por las calles desierta de odaiba ,una de esas siluetas comienza brillar con singular luz, esta misma sale disparada hasta alcanzar la altura donde estaban ellos dos…una luz que llego envolviendo a un hombre y rodeado por el ruido de unos cascabeles en su cabello- no puede ser…¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

Kenpachi- solo te hare poner los pies en la tierra otra vez ,estúpido arcángel…-el golpe de la espada del capitán fue tan rápido y brutal que termino por cercenarle el brazo izquierdo a soul,este ultimo suelta a taichí y finalmente cae a tierra para estrellarse en medio de la calle.

Tai- ¡ayúdame!

De mala gana kenpachi pone sobre sus hombros a tai , ambos caen sanos y salvos cerca de donde se había estrellado este soul, el ángel ha vuelto a su estado normal, de cabello negro y ojos en tono rubi,pero este no esta inconsciente, esta de pie sujetando a sora con el brazo que le queda, ella mira de manera compasiva a tai.

Sora-adiós tai, es hora de que me reúna con matt, pero descuida hay alguien mejor que yo esperándote…-en sus labios se dibuja una ultima sonrisa, una que quedara tatuada en las memorias de yagami por el resto de sus días.

Soul-lo siento pero debo bajar el telón y terminar con este teatro ahora…-el movimiento es rápido y agil , el rompe el cuello de sora ,para después dejar caer el cuerpo al suelo.-gracias por haber asistido a la función de esta noche y espero que hayan disfrutado nuestro sublime final…-el hace una reverencia a la vez que su voz continua dando agradecimientos en tono sarcástico.

Tai estaba sulfurado en ese momento, corre hasta donde esta soul y lo golpe en la cara, pero el serafín agita sus alas y se eleva para escapar volando, hasta perderse de vista entre las nubes…Poco a poco el brillo que proyectaba la adrenalina y la furia desaparecen de los ojos de tai para dar paso a una sensación de amargura y frustración que le recorre la garganta, hasta llegar a sus ojos para escapar como lagrimas.

Tai-¡¿Por qué?!- alzo su voz al cielo como si dios mismo fuera responderle, lo siguiente que sucedió fue tan rápido que el joven solo vio como la sombra de wargreymon se poso sobre el intentando protegerlo de los misiles que estaban lanzando sobre odaiba mas de 20 grupos de jets F-22.- se acabo…no pude protegerla… -

Una marea de fuego se levanta a su alrededor, los edificios colapsan y los digimon invasores son erradicados en medio del bombardeo, el solo vio como una luz blanca lo envolvió a el y a su camarada…después se hizo el silencio-.

Digital world…

Una sombra toma por fin una silueta definida, esta vestida con una magnifica armadura blanca,su brazo y pierna izquierdos han sido remplazados con huesos, su ojo es un rubi finamente tallado, y su rostro refleja una mueca formal y cruel, el es Bagramon…una vez fue un arcángel de alto rango, pero tras ser expulsado del digital world vago por varias dimensiones hasta que tubo el conocimiento y el poder necesarios regreso a su hogar ,donde manipulo a su "hermano de armas" gran dracmon , para que forjara los emblemas oscuros, así fundo la fallen corps.

Bagramon-¡déjenlos levantarse en su contra! ¡La misericordia es para el misericordioso, pero ustedes mis reflejos profanos están lejos de todo eso! ¡es tiempo de que sea tiempo!

Desde las sombras otra bestia toma forma, una aversión mezcla entre un dragon y una maquina, una abominación llamada milleniumon…

Milleniumon-¡es tiempo de que el tercer hermano despierte!...jajajajaja

Bagramon-¡despierta!.-Un gran lamento se produce, como si millones de voces hablaran al mismo tiempo….

Universo DC….

Gotham city, 00:23 hrs.

El bat- móvil detiene su marcha, al sentir como un temblor se produce en el aire,una sombra encapuchada se levanta desde el interior, paladín de la justicia…un caballero oscuro….

Batman-¿Qué fue eso? No fue un fenómeno natural…

Robin-sea lo que sea paso al mismo tiempo en otras ciudades mira…-dijo señalando un monitor en el interior del auto.

Batman-¿Qué clase de energía pudo provocar ese impacto tan severo?-en su interior algo se mueve, un recuerdo sobre una guerra, la primera guerra cósmica, y por primera vez alguien como el reza por que sus sospechas no se hagan realidad.

Metrópolis, 00:25 hrs.

En ese preciso momento un destello color azul y rojo recorre los cielos de esta gran ciudad, el se detiene al sentir el estruendo en el ambiente, así mismo alrededor de las calles de metrópolis la vida parece pasarse…

Superman-el impacto fue demasiado fuerte para ser una explosión…pero parece no haber victimas mortales.- mira las estrellas un momento antes de reanudar su marcha.- tengo un mal presentimiento…

Nueva york, 00:30 hrs.

Una criatura se mueve entre los cañones artificiales de esta nueva urbe de hierro, su capa se sacude entre los altos monumentos de esta ciudad de pecadores, el escucha un millón de latidos dentro de los edificios, de repente no puede evitar que una extraña sensación recorra su espina dorsal.

Este antiguo esclavo del infierno detiene su camino un minuto, para posarse sobre una azotea, el viento gime al chocar contra su capa, sus cadenas se agitan agresivamente…

Spawn-esto no pudo ser obra de malebolgia, es un poder más lejano a este mundo.

Planeta OA sector 00.

Un destello esmeralda en medio de la basta oscuridad del universo conocido, un faro de poder, una batería central que alimenta el poder de la Green lantern corps., en el centro de la ciudadela los guardianes se miran unos a otros desconcertados al percibir una distorsión en el tejido de la realidad, mientras tanto los soldados de la corporación entran en alerta ante tal estremecimiento.

Zaalak-todos los green lanterns deben reportarse ahora a sus respectivos sectores, estamos en el máximo nivel de alerta.

Killowog-oye Jordán ¿Qué habrá pasado para que los jefes se agitaran de tal manera?

Hal Jordán-honestamente no lo se…pero sea lo que sea debió ser grave para que esos enanos azules se lo tomaran en serio.

Guy Gardner- eres un sabe lo todo amigo.

Jhon Stewart-vamos dejen de bromear y volvamos a casa, no debimos ser la única corporación en entrar en alerta.

Kyle rayner-de ser así tendremos a varios lanterns cruzando los cielos en las próximas horas…

Guy Gardner-no es nada con lo que la "guardia de honor "de los green lanterns no pueda lidiar…jajaja

Sector espacial 666, planeta Ysmault.

Un planeta estéril y hostil para la vida, donde solo los más fuertes sobreviven, un lugar donde solo se puede sobrevivir con el poder de las llamas carmesí y la furia despierta gobernando tu corazón…

Blaze-mi señor ¿Qué fue eso?

Atrocitus-se lo que sea representa un peligro…y se sintió con mas fuerza en la tierra, reúne a las tropas partiremos rumbo al sector 2814…

Universo Marvel…

Nueva york, Edificio Baxter 21:00 hrs

The thing-oye elástico que paso ahora ¿Galactus y el Dr. doom armaron un pleito en la calle yancy?-grito el hombre hecho de roca al salir de la regadera.

Reed richards-sea lo que sea supera en la escala de poder a galactus, no he podido verificar su origen.-el mira con gran asombro el monitor de su computadora.-pero se produjo mas alla de este cosmos.

Al oeste de Manhattan una silueta de un hombre se columpia con una telaraña, el se para sobre una pared al sentir como su cabeza retumba…

Spider-man -(ese lamento hizo temblar toda la ciudad…¡mi sentido arácnido enloqueció en cuanto lo escuche!).- confundido reanuda su camino, pero a un así su instinto no dejaba de indicarle sobre el peligro latente.- sea lo que sea esto alertara a los vengadores, será mejor que regrese a reportarme con el cap.

En Greenwich village, un hombre con las prendas dignas de un hechicero es interrumpido abruptamente en su biblioteca al sentir el mismo impacto que spider-man.

Dr. Strange-¡por el ojo de agamoto!...¡advierto demasiadas imágenes de una confrontación de proporciones cósmicas!…demasiada tristeza y maldad se han levantado mas alla de este universo…

Torre stark…

Capitán america- ¿bien vengadores que tenemos?

Maria hill- fue un impacto de tipo cósmico señor, no hemos podido ubicar su procedencia...pero paso al mismo tiempo en cada ciudad del planeta.

Ironman- steve… de ser una energía cósmica…podría tratarse de un posible ataque de thanos o una amenaza similar.

Capitán america- entonces haz sonar alarma tony,reúne al equipo debemos estar listos, diles que a partir de este momento estamos en guerra…

Bronnxton Missouri, asgard caída, 21:15 hrs

El hijo de Odín hace solemne guardia en esta ciudad de dioses, su mirada se fija en las estrellas al escuchar el lamento de millones de almas.

Thor-¿Qué clase de villano es dueño de este atroz poder?-en un acto de desafío el hace surgir relámpagos de su martillo y hace temblar al cielo con truenos.- ¡venid y enfrentadme, pues yo el dios de las tormentas no te temo, y no dejare que poses tus pies sobre midgard¡

Nueva York, 22:00 hrs

Dentro de esta ciudad existe un hombre, el cual pertenece a todos los universos, pero a la vez a ninguno, su nombre es Axel Asher y su cuerpo se estremece al sentir un disturbio en la realidad misma…

Un disturbio igual o peor al que provoco el despertar de los "hermanos" y el inicio de la primera guerra cósmica.

Access-la realidad tiembla, un inmenso poder se levanta mas alla de este horizonte y las fronteras de este mundo,a un no es tarde para intervenir..-segundos después estira su brazo y abrió un portal que dirigía al lugar donde se encontraba la fuente de ese poder.- el tiempo y el espacio son tan frágiles que cualquier cosa podría dañarlos…

Universo X….

En algún lugar del reino de hyrule un elfo descansaba a la luz de una fogata,su yegua Epona se pone nerviosa al escuchar un fuerte gemido en la distancia, el trata de calmarla al sujetar las riendas …

Link-(por que de repente me invadió una sensación de tristeza…)

Out world.

Una vez fue un mundo pacifico y prospero, ahora solo es algo menos que un recuerdo, su paisaje es gobernado por una tierra muerta e inhóspita, gobernada por el su cruel soberano shao khan…la tranquilidad de uno de los cementerios, es interrumpida, un ninja de prendas azules corre en medio de la noche dejando un rastro de nieve a su paso, el se detiene por un momento al sentir el mismo disturbio…

Zub-cero – es la primera vez que siento escalofríos, una amenaza se cierne sobre este reino, y sobre las infinitas tierras distantes, debo prepararme para encararlo.

Mushrom kingdom.

En un estadio un grupo de peleadores combate en medio de la arena, la multitud arde en ánimos, en los aires las airwings surcan el cielo.

Un gorila golpea de manera brutal a un tipo vestido de fontanero, este sale volando de la plataforma donde peleaban y se incrusta contra una pared,una criatura de color rosado impacta con un martillo a una mujer vestida con una armadura robótica, un erizo color azul corre ala velocidad del rayo solo para golpear a muchacho de 18 años, este mismo crea una pared de fuego y bloquea la embestida…

Kyo- buen intento erizo…-las llamas en sus manos comienzan a crecer, se prepara para dar todo en este ultimo ataque.

Sonic- gracias, pero ese no es mi mejor truco- sale corriendo ala velocidad del rayo.

Mario-esto aun no termina.- crea una cantidad desmesurada de bolas de fuego. y las arroja contra sus oponentes.

Samus- los siento chicos pero seré yo quien gane esta pelea.-su armadura despliega todo su armamento y ataca

Dk- ¡hagámoslo!- el simio gigante salta sobre ellos y golpea la arena con ambas puños, destrozándola.

Kirby- ¡hiu!-una gran estrella cae desde el cielo y golpea lo que queda de la plataforma, la explosión arrasa con todo.

Kirby se pone de pie en medio de todo el desastre, alrededor de el resto de sus compañeros yacen de rodillas a un aturdidos, después recibe el reconocimiento por parte de ellos, en ese instante en la pantalla dele estadio aparece el rostro de fox Mc cloud …

Fox- estamos bajo ataque, un extraño portal se abrió hacia el sur, cerca de dream land, son demasiados necesitamos refuerzos…meta knight esta cerca pero no podremos contenerlos mucho tiempo….

Universo Anime…

Tokio 08 de agosto del 2010

A alas 05:00 am la zona de odaiba se ha silenciado por completo, las calles están devastadas y llenas de autos de la policía,hay muertos por todas partes: policías, militares, niños, mujeres, ancianos ;todos victimas de aquella noche infernal.

Fuego, sangre y silencio se mezclan, en medio de las calles no se oye nada más que el rugir del viento…en una esquina hay un cartel pegado en un muro a medio destruir y dice: "hay algunas cosas que simplemente no se pueden comprender, que no se pueden perdonar…"

Cerca de las 05:30 un helicóptero se va de la silenciosa odaiba, un grupo de 3 militares son dejados en la entrada del distrito,el helicóptero Black hawk se eleva y se aleja, no hay entradas terrestres pues los puentes fueron destruidos y los distritos circundantes a odaiba eran evacuados, Tokio estaba siendo declarada en "cuarentena" …

León-deben haber sobrevivido, no pudieron morir en el bombardeo…

Jill-la situación no es muy alentadora, todas las ciudades atacadas han sido puestas en cuarentena y sitiadas por el ejército de cada país, debemos regresar y coordinarnos con la S.D.F. para terminar la evacuación.

Hunk- teniente, esta vez estoy con el capitán Kennedy, debemos encontrarlos…

Jill-con que objeto?

Leon-escuchaste el maldito gemido jill, esta amenaza va mas allá de cualquier cosa que pudiéramos imaginarnos, tu lo viste fuimos invadidos por criaturas de otra dimensión siendo comandadas por un malévolo arcángel de alas negras….

Hunk-ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas.

Jill-esta bien tu ganas leon, pero si pesco un resfriado será tu culpa, estúpida lluvia matinal…

Leon-descuida te vez mas linda cuando estas mojada.-le guiña un ojo en señal de coqueteo, jill simplemente se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado.

A su vez el cuerpo de una joven mujer era acariciado por las frescas gotas de lluvia, su ropa se moja y se trasparenta ligeramente dejando ver la delicada lencería que traía puesta debajo, el muchacho de cabello platinado que la acompañaba no dejaba de mirarle el busto, sus mejillas se sonrojan…

Sasha-piensas dejarme todo el día tirado en el suelo o que?

Saeko-te dejare en ese sitio hasta que prometas no volver a intentar tocarme mis pechos…

Sasha-…fue un accidente…

Saeko-eres pésimo para mentir..Esta bien te ayudare a pararte, pero si vuelves a tocarme sin mi permiso, te cortare las manos…-dijo mientras lo cargaba sobre su espalda, para el qwaser resultaba denigrante estar ante tal situación, pero eso evitaba que pensara en la derrota sufrida a manos de hao asakura.

Sasha-(demonios que humillante)-sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas por la vergüenza, pero el sabia perfectamente que las heridas que había sufrido le impedían moverse y la pelea lo tenía debilitado.

Tras caminar por unos 15 minutos algo comenzó a moverse detrás de unos autos en llamas, saeko deposita a sasha en una pared y se acerca lentamente desenvainando su katana, cuando se disponía a atacar, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Clare, Ikki e Yoh asakura

Saeko-me da gusto verlos con vida…

Ikki-esos militares pensaron bien las cosas, exterminaron toda la zona para detener a esas bestias.

Saeko- Clare…¿Qué ocurre?

Clare- alguien esta cantando…

Yoh-es cierto yo también lo escucho, es una voz muy bella…

Sasha-es una mujer…se escucha demasiado fuerte como para estar lejos.

Saeko-oye podrían hacerme un favor?-dirigiéndose a ikki e yoh-carguen al niño de cabello plateado…

Yoh-¿es demasiado pesado para ti?

Saeko- no, es que cada vez que lo cargo intenta tocarme mis pechos…es algo bastante incomodo…

Ikki- esas heridas no lo mataran, si desea sobrevivir que se ponga en pie por si solo y camine…

Sasha-no eres nadie para hablarme de esa manera-el se pone de pie poco a poco.-tu no sabes por lo que he pasado….yo…

Ikki-no me vengas con excusas niño…-lo toma por el cuello y lo sostiene en el ire.-no me interesa quien seas o de donde vengas pero te diré una cosa, he visto tus poderes, manipulas el acero a voluntad, estas en desventaja contra mi, pues mi cosmos me permite manipular el fuego…

Yoh-vamos cálmense los dos, estamos muy presionados, solo fueron comentarios sin sentido, no es para tanto.-dijo mientras sonreía y trataba de contener los ímpetos de del caballero del fénix, este ultimo suelta a sasha.

Sasha- nadie te pidió que intervinieras…-el crea una espada con una varilla de acero cercana y la usa para apoyarse y caminar.

Yoh-vaya que es terco…

Saeko- mientras no se me acerque no habrá problemas. -Sonríe.

Clare- esa voz no me es un buen augurio.

Ikki-por si no lo han notado hay unas presencias muy poderosas en la misma dirección donde esta esa voz- dijo de manera indiferente.

A escasa cuadras de hay la silueta de kenpachi apareció apoyándose sobre su espada para poder ponerse de pie, detrás de el podía observarse como se acercaba la diclonius lucy y sakura kinomoto,esta ultima con un hombro fracturado; al mismo tiempo desde los edificios en ruinas se aproximaban goku y tenma dando saltos sobre las estructuras semi derrumbadas.

Kenpachi-valla parece que sobrevivieron ilesos.

Goku-eso es una ligera exageración, esos tipos son fuertes …

Tenma-como estas?-pregunto a lucy.

Lucy-he estado mejor, no te preocupes…-contesto sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.-pero ella esta lastimada de un hombro, no se como una niña tan frágil como ella sobrevivió.

Sakura-¡cállate!...lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que una bola de luz blanca me envolvió y después perdí el conocimiento.

Lucy-da lo mismo es hora de que me valla…

Tenma- adonde iras? O acaso no lo haz notado ya?

Lucy-¿Qué demonios tratas de decir?

Tenma- tonta…por si no lo haz notado todos nosotros pertenecemos a mundos distintos, no tienes ningún lugar a donde ir.

Lucy- (¬¬)

Goku-donde estará tai?

Tenma-debio haber sobrevivido al igual que nosotros.

Una vez que siguieron avanzando lograron escuchar un dulce canto en la distancia, ellos comienzan a seguirlo, una vez que llegaron al sitio vieron al otro grupo de héroes aproximándose desde la dirección opuesta; una vez que todos se reunieron contemplaron que el canto era emitido por una mujer que permanecía envuelta en una capa morada.

Raven- El valor fue la llave para que ustedes lograran este resultado, pero aun si no podrán detener los planes del señor bagramon…

Kenpachi-deja de hablar tantas estupideces niña.

Goku- dinos ¿quien eres?

Raven- yo soy raven pertenezco al segundo universo y porto el emblema de la "codicia", descuiden no planeo pelear contra ustedes, ya hubo mucha sangre por ahora…solo vengo recogerlos a ellos…-todos miran hacia el cielo, solo para observar como 7 cruces de hielo mantenían cautivas las almas de los niños elegidos, taichí se aproxima acompañado de agumon el mira a raven por un minuto y después dirige su mirada hacia el cielo, sus ojos están totalmente oscurecidos ,radicalmente carentes de brillo, cae de rodillas llorando…

Tai-…sora…kari…mimi…matt…izzy…joe…t.k….-Para sorpresa de todos las cruces rápidamente desaparecen, son remplazadas por el mismo número de bolas de fuego, estas mismas salen volando en varias direcciones y desaparecen.

Raven-ya era hora de que dieras la cara yuuko ichijara…-Yuuko estaba sentada sobre uno de los edificios colapsados, mira a raven mientras da una larga probada a su cigarrillo.

Yuuko-me estaba aburriendo así que decidí hacer algo para entretenerme un poco, me pareció buena idea enviar los emblemas a otro lugar.

Raven- solo estas tratando de ganar tiempo "bruja dimensional", por el momento declaremos esto un empate, por ahora me despido…-una aura negra en forma de cuervo la envuelve y se aleja volando.

Yuuko- bueno tendré que conformarme con ustedes por el momento, ya que angelique no logro reunir a mas héroes...mmm…faltan algunos….-La siniestra sombra de alucard se materializa desde el suelo, la luz del sol no lo afecta….los últimos en reunirse son jill, león y hunk…-parece que estamos completos.

Tai- vas a darnos alguna explicación o vas a quedarte parada mirándonos.

Yuuko nuevamente da una probada a su cigarrillo y sonríe de manera confiada.

Digital world…

El portal de energía negativa se abre y escupe el cuerpo de soul, este se retuerce de dolor al sentir como la sangre escaba por la herida hecha por kenpachi, sus alas comienzan a transmutarse en pequeñas plumas negras que se dispersan por toda la habitación; otro portal se abre nuevamente y este trae consigo a Hao, este venia cargando en sus brazos el cuerpo empapado de morrigan,tenia pequeñas quemaduras en varias partes de su cuerpo pero nada grave…

Itachi-vaya que les dieron una paliza.

Saga- esos tipos deben ser bastante valientes para que les hicieran esto a los tres.

Hao-cierra la boca y deja de decir tantas estupideces, la próxima vez las cosas serán diferentes.

Leoluch-si la próxima vez planean bien las cosas en lugar de simplemente pelear como animales-dijo sarcásticamente- tal vez tengan una pequeña oportunidad.

Soul se pone de pie y encara a leoluch con las últimas fuerzas que le quedan.

Soul-si tu espada fuera tan filosa como tus palabras…al menos entrarías al campo de batalla…en lo que a mi concierne eres un cobarde y ….nada mas…-el esta punto de caer al suelo, cuando raven aparece en la habitación y lo hace levitar con un poco de magia.

Raven- dejen de discutir entre ustedes, no es nada productivo…será mejor que recibas atención medica o moriras, haz perdido mucha sangre.-ella mira el cuerpo de soul y se aleja con el, en la entrada del recinto 5 sombras se arrodillan frente a raven , entre ellas una de sus marionetas mas valiosas: Teresa de la débil sonrisa , la que una vez fuese la claymore más fuerte de todas, ahora solo es uno de tantos títeres que posee una deuda enorme con la portadora del emblema de la "codicia".

Teresa-mi señora estamos listos.

Raven –llama a ophanimon , en cuanto a ustedes prepárense para la batalla.

Carnage-muero por probar un poco de sangre.- exaltado el simbionte rojo transforma su brazo derecho en un hacha.

Ulquiorra- raven –sama…-la antigua 4 espada del ejercito de los arrancar mira a la hechicera, algo en ella lo mantiene fascinado hasta que la inmensa sombra de uno de sus compañero se para detrás de el, una bestia de mas de 2 metros de altura, y cuyos huesos sirven como una formidable armadura.

Teresa- permanece quieto Doomsday a un no es momento de que te liberemos.- la bestia suspira entre dientes mientras sus ojos mantienen una mirada agresiva.

Raven- descuida mientras este bajo mi control es inofensivo.

Guilgamesh- aun sigo sin entender ¿por que te cautivo esa criatura?-pregunto de manera engreída el llamado "rey de los héroes" y el quinto miembro de la guardia.

Raven- por la misma razón que tú me agradaste…

Ulquiorra-no eres nadie para cuestionar las decisiones de nuestra ama.

Guilgamesh-mira parece que ella ya consiguió un lame botas.

Raven –basta…guarden esa agresividad para el campo de batalla.

La hechicera sale de la habitación, detrás de ella se cierra la puerta metálica de un fuerte golpe, a las afueras del baluarte los digimon mas fuertes eran preparados, las murallas que separaban los universos habían caído la hora de la conquista había llegado…los miembros de su guardia se miran mutuamente, pronto pelearan ellos mientras los generales se recuperan de la pelea contra los héroes reunidos por yuuko…


End file.
